The Demolition Files
by beygirl1234
Summary: The missing files of the phsyciatrist that treated the Demolition Boys after season 1 and durring v-force see how doctor Cara treats the demolition boys and studys there personalities.
1. Tala

**The Demolition Files**

 **Summary: The missing files of the phsyciatrist that treated the Demolition Boys after season 1 and durring v-force see how doctor Cara treats the demolition boys and studys there personalities.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade nor do i intent to sell it in any way**

Tala

Notes: This is doctor Cara Shernavov, Head medical facilitator of the Moscow Mental health facility for children. Interviewing patient TV1276 Tala Inovov.

 **He's been watching me now for several minutes. His eyes cold and distant, calculating. Endless blue orbs almost posessing no soul at all.**

 **He stirring a bit and I debate asking him the first question on my list, he looks almost bored, but outwardly it dosent show, but i can tell by the sighs and the look he's giving me, almost irritated now.**

Doc: So Tala, How have you been coping since being brought here from the abbey?

His eyebrow twitches a bit, and He shoots me a glare.

Tala: (Shrug)

Doc: It must be different here. I read in your medical file that you suffered alot of abuse in the abbey where you were raised. Would you like to talk about it?

Tala: (shrug) (head shake)

 **Patient shows no emotional response to the mention of abuse suffered, but no denial**

Doc: Alright then how about we go back a bit further. Can you tell me about your parents and how you ended up in the abbey?

Tala: (glare) (eye-roll) (sigh) My mothers name was Sharren Inovov and I never knew my father. My mom was a junkie who owed the wrong person money. She traded me when i was 4 to save her own skin. Borris bought me from that guy.

 **Patient shows anger but once again no emotional resonse, and he's speaking almost carefully**

Doc: And how do you feel about your mother doing that to you. She was supposed to be your caretaker, the person who took care of you and loved you. Dosent that make you angry?

Tala: (shrug) I dont really give a damn either way. She was a vicious vindictive woman, who wouldve done anything to get her fix. I dont care what she did. It was her perogative not mine.

 **Patient once again shows no emotional response.**

 **Patient may have attatchment disorder: Speaks with the sense of disconnection even in terms of own mother.**

Doc: Alright lets talk about Borris. What was Borris Balcov to you?

Tala: Borris (pause) is my commanding officer. My superior. He raised and trained me ma'am

Doc: But he also tortured and raped you your whole life. sold you to other men. It dosent bother you to still talk about him in high reguards. Your commanding officer? Superior? Those are words of endearment. Praise. Do you understand Tala?

Tala: (shrug)

 **Patient shows no emotion at the mention of sexual abuse.**

 **Patient seems distant cold**

 **(Personal Note) reread file of Borris Balcov**

Doc: Alright Tala I have one more question for you. You were taken from the abbey, but Borris had already fled. Tala- Where is Borris Balcov?

Tala: (intense hate filled glare) Borris Balcov is my commanding officer. I must not disobey my Superior.

Doc: Can you feel - Anything at all Tala. Sadness, happiness, dispair, guilt. Anything for what has happened?

Tala: I cannot compute emotion response. I am a doll of biovolt, no more.

Doc: Alright Tala you can go now.

 **Patient gives short to the point resonses, almost as if rehearsed**

 **Patient seems to have some sort of personal realation ship with abuser, father figure mabie, but I still cannot tell**

 **No emotional responses to any questions**

 **Run more tests**


	2. Bryan

**BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE FROM THE DEMOLITION FILES, WITH BRYANS INTERVIEW UP PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES PLEASE**

 **Bryan**

 **Notes: This is doctor Cara Shernavov, Head medical facilitator of the Moscow Mental health facility for children. Interviewing patient TV1277 Bryan Keutzov**

 **Patient is distant and has yet to stop glaring at wall**

 **Patient clenches and unclenches fists repeatedly with nervous ticks**

 **Patient has yet to meet my eyes**

Doc: So Bryan how are you adjusting to being out of the abbey?

Bryan: (Shrug)

 **Patient has stopped glaring and is now staring at me, face a eyes void of emtion**

Doc: Well it must be different. Your file said that you were heavily abused in the abbey where you were raised. would you like to talk about it?

Bryan: I hate this place. I hate you. I hate everything.

 **Patient shows no emotional response to metions of abuse**

 **Patient shows no emotion at all**

Doc: Why do you hate it here Bryan? Why do you hate me?

Bryan: Your a Pshyciatrist. They try to make you think things. But im smarter than you and you dont like it.

 **Patient is not smug, and keeps emotionless facade while answering questions**

Doc: So you dont care, that Borris Balcov murdered your mother to get you. That he beat you every day. That he forced himself on you many times and sold you to other men. You dont care about that?

Bryan: (shrug) I am merely a doll of biovolt. Emotions are for the weak. Emotions are an allusion for the weak. Im not weak.

Doc: Your file said you told the hospital that you couldnt feel any emotions other than hate and anger. How do you feel about the experiment performed on you to make you this way?

Bryan: (shrug) I dont care

Doc: What about your match with the Neko-Jin boy. You nearly killed him, yet you didnt know him. He was just some random. Someone you didnt know and yet you hurt him intentionally. Dont you feel any guilt for what you did?

Bryan: (Shrug)

Doc: Why did you do it Bryan? Did you hate him? Were you jealous of him?

Bryan: I was ordered by my superior to make an example of the next blader that stepped into the dish. There was so emotional reason that made me do it. I was given a order and I followed it to the best of my abilities. And when I failed I discraced the name of Biovolt, My self, my team and my trainer.

 **Patient continues to show no emotional responses to any questions. Not even a raised voice**

 **Patient continues to stare a me blankly**

Doc: Bryan I have one more question for you. When you were taken from the abbey Borris had already fled. Bryan - Where is Borris Balcov?

Bryan: (intense hate filled glare) Borris Balcov is my commanding officer. I must not disobey my Superior.

Doc: Alright Bryan you can return to your room now.

 **Patient seems to suffer from (EDD) Emotional Detachment disorder**

 **Patient gives rehearsed responses to questions**

 **Patient answers questions with no emtion what so ever, not even anger and hate**

 **Patient Protects abuser**

 **Run more test**


	3. Spencer and Ian

**Well im back with another one for the Demolition files. Spencer and Ians interviews are together and I hope your enjoying it so far. Its more informative than anything and while I dont own beyblade its fun to make up the back stories for my favorite characters. So yeah! Read and Review! No flames!**

 **Spencer**

 **Notes: This is doctor Cara Shernavov, Head medical facilitator of the Moscow Mental health facility for children. Interviewing patient 1278 Spencer Turnivov**

 **Patient seems disinterested in anything eccept the celeing**

 **Patient seems passive in all ways**

Doc: So Spencer how are you adjusting to life out of the abbey

Spencer: (Shrugs)

Doc: Well it must be different. Your medical file said that you suffered a great deal of abuse at the abbey where you were raised. Would you like to talk about it?

Spencer: (Disinterested look) (Shakes head no)

 **Patient is incredibly interested in celeing**

 **Patient refuses to answer questions with words**

 **Patient shows no emotional response to mention of abuse**

Doc: It was in your file that Borris Balcov murdered your mother. Stomped in her skull right in front of you when you were 5. How do you feel about that? Do you miss her?

Spencer: (Shrugs) (shakes head no)

Doc: Borris trained and raised you after that. Did you ever feel any resentment torward him for what he had done. Or when he beat you and forced himself on you? Or sold you to other men. You didnt feel upset about it, or scared Spencer?

Spencer: (Shrugs)

Doc: Do you feel anything at all Spencer?

Spencer: (Shrugs) (Shakes head no)

Doc: (Sigh) alrigh spencer one more question. When you were taken from the abbey Borris had already fled. Spencer - Where is Borris Balcov?

 **Patient finally meets my gaze giving me a hateful glare**

Spencer: (intense hate filled glare) Borris Balcov is my commanding officer. I must not disobey my Superior.

Doc: Alright Spencer were done, you can go now.

 **Patient answers little to no questions**

 **Patient gives rehearsed responses to answered questions**

 **Patient reacts none on an emotional level to anything at all**

 **Patient remains passive to everything**

 **Run more tests**

 **Ian**

 **Notes: This is doctor Cara Shernavov, Head medical facilitator of the Moscow Mental health facility for children. Interviewing patient 1279 Ian Papov**

 **Patient meets my gaze with amused eyes and a smirk**

 **Patient seems to be the only one with emotional respose thus far**

Doc: so Ian how are you adjusting to life out of the abbey

Ian: 3 square meals and comfy bed. Eh- guy cant complain (non-chalant shrug)

Doc: Well it must be quite a change compared to all the abuse you suffered in the abbey isnt it.

Ian: Wasnt that bad (non-chalant shrug)

 **Patient shows no respose to mentions of abuse**

 **Patient see's brighter side of things when theres none there**

 **Patient seems to be in denial of abuse**

Doc: So Ian tell me about your parents. How did you end up in the abbey?

Ian: Well my father was the midget knome man for a travelling circus and my mom was a hooker. She sold me to Borris for a rock. No big. (Non-chalant shrug)

Doc: It didnt make you sad? Knowing your own mother would sell you to a stranger? The woman who was supposed to love you?

Ian: (Shrug)nope

 **Patient seems emotionally detached from all situations**

 **Patient lies outright about background information to play on others emotions**

Doc: You dont care?

Ian: Nope

Doc: Your only ten Ian, the youngest of the Demolition boys. It didnt bother you all the abuse you suffered. The rapes, prositution. It didnt hit close to home for you at all. You didnt feel sad, or hurt or anything, nothing at all.

Ian: (Shrug) Well now that you mention it actually i did, it was sooooooooo hard man (Fake sobbing turning to loud laughter)

Doc: Whats so funny Ian. Alot of people wouldnt find the same situation funny.

Ian: You! what do want me to say. I had hard childhood. Who didnt in the abbey. Mine wasnt worse than anyone else's and Im not one to complain ok. (Crosses arms over chest, glaring in oppisite direction)

Doc: Just one more question Ian. When you were taken from the abbey Borris had already fled. Ian - Where is Borris Balcov?

Ian: (intense hate filled glare) Borris Balcov is my commanding officer. I must not disobey my Superior.

Doc: alright Ian you can go now

 **Patient gives rehearsed responses**

 **Patient finds sadistic humor in own turmoil**

 **Patient Uses jokes and sarcasm as coping mechanism**

 **Patient gives fake emotional responses**

 **Run more tests**


	4. Ink Blots

I have another one done for the Demolition files and this chapter is simple. its only Ink blot testing. And more insight into the minds of the Demolition boys. The next chapter will basically be notes from Cara Shernavov on what she has descovered so far. So enjoy! Read and Review! No flames!

 **Notes: This is Cara Shernavov with new test notes for Patients 1276, 1277, 1278, and 1279. This Ink blot test is to try and get a better view of what these four troubled boys see. And how it will effect them in the outside world it they are able to be released.**

 **Tala**

Doc: Alright Tala im going to show you some Ink blots, and I want you to tell me what you see when you look at them. Do you understand?

Tala: (nods) (Rolls eyes)

 **Ink blot 1**

Tala: Ink on a peice of paper

 **In blot 2**

Tala: Ink on a white peice of paper

 **Ink blot 3**

Tala: Ink on a big peice of paper

 **Ink blot 4**

Tala: Ink on a big peice of paper

Doc: Thats all you see Tala:

Tala: (Nods)

Doc: Tala are you aware that the point of this exercise is for you to tell me what you see beyond just ink on paper.

Tala: (shrugs) You asked me what I saw and I told you. Can I go now?

Doc: (sigh) alrigh Tala you can go.

 **Patient once again shows no emotional responses**

 **Patient gives critical responses to ink blot test showing little to no child like imagination**

 **Patient seems to be suffering from depression, and may be at risk to self**

 **run more tests**

 **Bryan**

Doc: Alright Bryan im going to show you some pictures of ink blots and I want you to tell me what you see when you look at them alright. Do you understand.

Bryan: Whatever

 **Ink blot 1**

Bryan: Blood

 **Ink blot 2**

Bryan: Splatters of blood

 **Ink blot 3**

Bryan: Spears of blood

 **Ink blot 4**

Bryan: Blood dripping from the celeing

Doc: ah, very good Bryan, you can go now if you want

 **Patient seems to be emotionally disturbed, though he shows no emotional responses to what he's saying**

 **Patient may be at risk to self or others**

 **Run more tests**

 **Spencer**

Doc: Alright Spencer im gonna show you some pictures of ink blots and I want you to tell me what you see when you look at them ok. Do you understand.

Spencer: (Nods)

 **Ink blot 1**

Spencer: Fishys

 **Ink blot 2**

Spencer: Frozen lake

 **Ink blot 3**

Spencer: Sharks

 **Ink blot 4**

Spencer: A whale

Doc: Thanks spencer you can go now.

 **Patient shows no emotional responses**

 **Patient gives unorthadox answers**

 **Patient didnt look at pictures**

 **Patient seems emotionally deatched and may be depressed. May be a danger to self or others**

 **Run more tests**

 **Ian**

Doc: Ok Ian Im gonna show you some pictures of some ink blots and i want you to tell me what you see when you look at them ok. Do you understand.

Ian: (eye roll) duh

 **Ink blot 1**

Ian: Gun

 **Ink blot 2**

Ian: a big gun

 **Ink blot 3**

Ian: Gun shooting someone

 **ink blot 4**

Ian: A machine gun

Doc: Well, I think were all done for today Ian. You can go.

 **Patient shows sadistic humor in violence**

 **Patient gives fake emotional responses ( amusment, happiness)**

 **Patient may be a harm to self or others**

 **Rund more tests**


	5. Cara's Notes

Well im back with another one, this is basically just Doctor Cara's notes thus far, the next couple of chapters should be way more interesting, but here it is. Thanx for the reviews! please review more! Reviews make me update faster lol enjoy!

Cara Shernovov

 **Case TV1700X**

 **Social Service notes**

 **Subjects: 1276, 1277, 1278, 1279**

 **Tala I, Bryan K, Spencer, T, Ian P**

 **Note page 1**

After studying the patients over the past month i come to understand some of the lagistics of their behavior.

 **Tala Inovov** , the might wolf and captain of the Demolition boys shows no emotional responses to anything said or done to him, though his pain sensory is intact. Due to his hospital files and notes plus my own research ive concluded that due to his harsh and torturous upbringing he has become depressed and distant. the once proud Tala has been beaten down to a mere shell of himelf. His lack of child like imagination and extreme criticalness leads me to believe that he was made to grow up at a very early age in order to survive. The files recovered from the abbey described Tala as one of the Abbey's strongest, always fighting and sticking up for those weaker than him. But ive also concluded that, that Tala is gone. And the boy that is left may be a danger to himself or others and would not live a conductive life if released from this facility.

 **Bryan Kuetzov** , the feirce Falcon and "wind" of the Demolition boys has no emotion other than hate and anger. after some time studying his behavior ive concluded he dosent care about himself or anyone else. He shows suicidal and homicidal tendicies and would kill if ordered to do so, if he belived they were his superior. It is my belief that he is a danger to himself or others and would not live a conductive life if released.

 **Spencer Turnivov** , the Whale and Strength of the Demolition boys i believe is the worst off. He dosent speak often, and when he does the things he says make no sense at all. Almost as if his brain has been reduced to swiss cheese. Borris Balcov conditioned him to be no more than muscle. A mighty protector by his side, who would protect and die for him if needed. Ive concluded by my study that he dosent have the mental capacity to take care of himself and would not live a conductive life if released.

 **Ian Papov** the Snake and brain of the Demolition boys I believe is the most sane and insane of the bunch. He the first to spout and insult and the last one standing in a fight. He laughs at the violence and death that makes even experienced pshyciatrist cringe. And makes jokes at his own plight. He has an extreme destructive side, and is very sadistic. He is the most calm and most dangerous. Due to this bipolar behavior i have concluded that he is a danger to himself or others and would not live a conductive life if released.

All four boys feel they were not abused and were never wronged. And despite all feel the need to protect their abuser.

I have concluded the Mental study for the subjects and am now moving on the run a battery of physical exam work. To see just how much damage the experimentation has done to their bodys, with already the extensive damage done to their mind.

 **Notes page 2**

After an extensive physical study on the sujects ive concluded that everything i have said up until now about their mental state was wrong. Apart from their many scars and broken and healing bones, their injuries arent the worst of their condition. Upone doing various MRI's and X-rays we descovered sensory chips embedded into the muscle tissue of each boys brain.

 **Tala's** chip sends sensory flash to each part of his brain, controlling any and all behavior, and making him almost robotic. Explaining the EDD and depressed behavior.

 **Bryan's** concentrates on blocking positive emotions. And also disrupts the propper responses of the frontal lobe, making him lack impulse control.

 **Spencer's** centers on his central nervous system. Controlling speach and Brain function as well as the ability to think for himself.

 **Ian** is the worst. His chip sensoring around the part of the brain making him unable to feel empathy, descust or mercy. making him the perfect egotistical soldier.

Each boy over the past week, has had their sensory chip removed and has been place in a comatose state to recover to prevent more damage. It is my hope and the hope the the surgens and medical staff that upon waking each Demolition Boy should return to their normal behaving selves. We are still not sure right now if thats a good or bad thing.

But I personally would love to get the chance to study the true personalities of the once great Demoliton Boys. To study them as they were before they were turned into the shells ive been interacting with. Its my hope.


	6. Studying Interactions

**Ha! im so on a roll, Well here's another one. There's a bit of romance between characters but not overly done. like i said this story is mostly informative. but i like to sap it up a bit before i do a real killer of a chapter, the next one will be my longest one yest of this series and im still not sure how many chapters this storys gonna be yet. I writing it on the fly so, yeah. Read and Review. Thanx for the reviews and reviews make me update faster! Enjoy.**

 **Studying Interactions**

 **This is doctor Cara Shernovov studying the interaction of subjects 1276 and 1277, Tala Inovov and Bryan Kuetzov upon waking after having their sensory chips removed. It will be interesting to see how they react to one another under their current and previous circumstances.**

 **Bryan and Tala Interaction**

Bryan groaned his sleep hazed mind clearing. His silver eyes fluttering open. He knew right away he wasnt in the abbey anymore, but where he was, was a mystery to him. He sat up feeling his body ache in protest, and melodous voice catching his attention.

"Shit I feel like someone dropped Seaborg on me!" Tala Grumbled.

"Tala?"

Tala's head snapped around despite his aches his Blue eyes meeting Silver ones full of tears and he smiled in awe.

"Tala!" Bryan jumped up moving to the other bed swiftly, half tackling the red head with a hug that he gladly returned and never wanted to end.

"Oh Bry, dont cry. Its alright." Tala soothed stroking the youngers back and lilac purple hair.

"God Tala the last time i saw you. You were in a coma. Borris let us come and see you but it was a trap. They jumped us. I thought id never see you again red." Bryan whispered, half breaking the embrace to stare into those blue eyes he loved so much.

And Tala stroked the pale, tear streamed cheek of his falcon. Not caring where they were, just happy that the beautiful being in his arms was safe from harm for the first time in his life.

"Oh Bry, i missed you too."

And then the two boys shared a passionate kiss. Mouths moving together sensually before they parted, staring into each others eyes lovingly. And then they embraced again, each not wanting to let the other go, ever, ever again.

 **Notes: Both subjects seem to be interacting possitivly despite their situation. Both seem to have recovered full use of their emotions and are comfortable using them with one another. Both seem affectionate with each other. And are reacting well to having their sensory chips removed. Its my belief that they are ready to be re-evaluated.**

 **This is Cara Shernovov studying the interactions of patients 1278 and 1279, Spencer Turnivov, and Ian Papov upon awaking from having their sensory chips removed. It will be interesting to see how the oldest and youngest of the this team reacts to one another after regaining full use of their emotions.**

 **Spencer and Ian Interaction**

Spencer yawned, the light pulling him from his peacful slumber. And he allowed his sea green eyes to open. Sitting straight up as he realized he was no longer in the abbey, but by the looks of it, in some hospital. And his eyes narrowed.

"Spence, Oh god!"

Spencer looked around sea green meeting crimson. His shorter team mate was in the bed next to his and he couldnt help but breath a sigh of relief know that the youngest was alrigh.

"Ian, you alright." the whale asked shakily noticing the tears streaming his young friends face.

"Oh god Spencer! Where in the hospital. They know. Everyone knows. Borris is gonna kill us. What are we gonna do?" The Wyborg blader stuttered out through his sobs and Spencer sighed hopping out of his own and and into the other. Pulling the sobbing kid into his lap. stroking his back soothingly.

"Shhh Ian. Its ok. im sure where ever it is we are. That Borris cant hurt us anymore. Its ok, dont cry." Spencer soothed, and Ian continued to cry out of frustration and fear.

"But Spence, what if he comes back? He always come back. He'll hurt us again. He'll hurt me." The last line was a mere whisper from the 11 year olds lips and Spencer sighed.

"Dont worry Ian. I promise you. Ill never let him hurt you again." Spencer reassured, and he meant it. This time he would kill that bastard if he ever came back and that was a promise.

 **Notes: Both subjects seem to have recovered full use of all emotions and are interacting well together although wary of their current and previous circumstances. Both are comfortable enough with the other to express their fears and comfort each other. I believe that both are ready to begin re-evalution of their mental status's.**


	7. The Alpha Wolf

**Well I did it. My brains numb and im exhausted but I got another one typed up, im so proud. Well this is Tala's reinterview. And Doctor Cara's asking some tough questions. This is one of the longest and best chapters ive written. It really gets in depth of the Demolition boys peronalities and i think youll all be really happy with it! Read and Review please! And thanx to those who've reviewed!**

 **Tala**

 **Notes: This is Doctor Cara Shernovov re-evaluating the mental status of Patient 1276 Tala Inovov after having his sensory chip removed.**

Doc: So Tala how are you doing with everything?

Tala: (Heavy sigh) Well no offense doctor S but im in a mental hospital. So No. I'm not doing that well.

Doc: Well Tala as ive told you before once you prove that if released you can be a productive member of society, your free to leave.

Tala: How do I do that?

Doc: Well you can start by answering my questions truthfully. Ok?

Tala: (sigh) Ok.

Doc: Alright, you told me in your last interview that your mother was a junkee who gave you to her dealers to pay off her drug debt. would you like to elaborate on that a bit?

Tala: (shrug) I pretty much took care of myself before I went to Biovolt. I learned to walk and talk and take care of my self at a young age. And I stold food and money when i needed it. I did alright without her. She never really paid that much attention to me.

Doc: What changed?

Tala: Well i was four and i remember i was asleep in an abandoned house we were staying in at the time with my mom and little brother.

Doc: You have a brother?

Tala: (nods) Carlo, he was a new born then. Anyway we were sleeping and mom was strung out when the drug dealers busted in demanding their money. They were beating her up and she was so high she didnt care. They had guns and were gonna shoot her til they saw me. They said I was a cute kid, that they knew a guy who would take me for a good price. My mom accepted. And they took me to Borris who paid her debt for me.

Doc: How do you feel about you mother doing that to you?

Tala: (shrug) She never really cared about me anyway, so it didnt make much of a difference. Borris seemed to actuall care at first glance. i thought i was moving up in the world.

Doc: But that wasnt so. Was it Tala?

Tala: (grimace) No. He told me of all the great plans he had to make the world a better place, and I was young and stupidly believed him. But I kept fighting for that dream. But as time wore on the fight to make the world a better place just became a fight to stay alive.

Doc: Tala (dramatic pause) How old were you when you first lost your virginity?

Tala: (sigh) Six I think. Borris had a sick lust for pretty little boys. (shudders)

Doc: And how old were you when you were first forced into prostitution?

Tala: Six. At the time Borris was still having trouble funding his little program. And selling little boys to big buisness men for the night was a money earning enterprise. Especially if they were big names who would pay extra for silence.

Doc: That mustve been really hard for you?

Tala: It was. But Im not some victim either. And the abbey wasnt horrible all the time like you say either.

Doc: Hmmm. . . How so?

Tala: Yeah you think im crazy but. . . the abbey trained me to be the very best and reguardless of some stupid title. I AM the best blader in the world. I made a name for myself.

Doc: But was it worth it Tala? With all that you endured? Look at all the damage that place did to you and your friends. 20 years from now will being the best stil be worth it?

Tala: (Rolls eyes) To me yeah. silly I know but, aside from my skills as a blader. I also went throuh tons on Physical and emotional training to become stronger. To hone my skills so I could be captain.

doc: Were you tested at all to become captain of the Demolition boys?

Tala: (wolfish grin) We were all tested, before we could become official parts of the team.

Doc: Im sure its an interesting tale. Why dont you tell me about it Tala?

Tala: (smiles brightly) It is! Alright then. . . I was seven when Borris told me I was to be tested to see wich part of the team I would represent and I accepted his challenge. The next day I was brought to one of the most rural and dangerous parts of the Russian wilderness and left there with nothing more and a cantine and a rock for starting fires. That year was one the coldest winters on record. And I did alright for about a week. Until a blizzard hit with me smack dab in the middle of it. I wandered around in that storm for hours and hours. I was soaked and frozen, and couldnt really see. Eventually i passed out in the snow. I woke up an undetermined amount of time later in a cave with a pack of wolves. They saved me, fed me, washed me. They treated me like one of their own, eventually accepting me into their pack fully. and two weeks later when Borris showed up to get me, it was decided that I would be the Alpha Wolf and captain of the Demolition boys. That experience shaped me as the man and champion I am today.

Doc: Wow! And what about the others? How were they tested?

Tala: Well. . . It varied. Ian was already decided to be our "Snake" and "Brain" at a very young age. Birth really. Hill mother was very addicted to crack. So he was born a. . . Crack Baby? Hmmm, if thats the word. Oh well, anyway she abbandoned him in an old shack just inside the abbey's gate. Which wouldve been ok but, the fact that, that shack was infested with poisonous snakes. By the time Borris found him he'd been bitten 26 times. But surprisingly he was fine. The snakes venom seemed to counteract the drugs and make him stronger. It was a miracle really.

Doc: Well that explains the "no fear" attitude. (chuckle)

Tala: (laughs) Yeah your right about that! (sigh) Spencer was tested right after me. They flew him of the coast and dropped him into the freezing water below. He told me floated for two days, he was frozen and hypothermic and the only reason he was still afloat was because he was frozen to a big sheet of ice. Hell it was amazing he live that long when it happened. A juvinile killer whale appeared, biting a large chunk out of his arm. And was comeing back for the rest of him. He told me, that in there terrifying moment he vowed that he wasnt gonna be scared anymore. So when the whale came back again, He grabbed it by its upper and lower jaws and ripped the beast clean in half. He swam the two miles back to shore with no problem where Borris was waiting for him. It was then decided that he would be our "Whale" our "Strength". But the experience also made him wise. Made him cherrish the few things and people in this world that he did have. So despite being strong, he's also one of the most loving and caring people I know.

Doc: Well that Its something. Its nice to hear you talk about him in that way.

Tala: (blush) Thanks Doc.

Doc: Alright, What about Bryan? He's your second in command yet you deliberatley saved his test for last. So it was either very amazing or something else. Which was is Tala?

Tala: (haunted look) Oh it was something else alright. In his original test he was left atop a mountain and was charged with making it to the base alive. He was about half way when he jumped from a clif to save a baby falcon that had fallen from its nest. Borris was furious. Said he was stupid and weak. But it was decided that he would be our "Falcon", our "Wind". But in order to weild and controll the cutting winds of the Falborg bit, he would have to be retested. And when they told him was he was to do, he agreed without a moments hesitation. I'll never forget that night. They woke us up well after midnight and drug all the boys out into the yard with our Beyblades and Launchers. Bryan was already there, chained to a post at the far end of the yard. We were lined up, and each of us 200 or so children where to launch at him. And he took every blow like a true champion. I mean damn, he was only 5. And when it was my turn, i hesitated. I remember Borris yelling, "Do it you weakling". But I couldnt. That was until I looked into his eyes. They said, "Do it Red! Dont be weak! Do it and be done with it! And I did, and he became the mighty falcon. But he was also a really good person too. When you would fall down and screw up he was the first one to say, "Hey get up! Try it again, you can do it! I know you can." And you'd believe him. But he was also there. . . . . There when you were beaten and felt worthless. When you were still bleeding from being with some random, or from Borris's bed, he'd. . . . . He's be that shoulder to cry on. He'd listen to you ramble and tell you, " I know it hurts. And I can promise you that tomorrow will be better, because it most likeley wont. But Years from now. Someday, when none of this matters and all the pain you suffered is just a distant memorie or a scar. Youll be the best. And make the world a better place, with or without Borris".

Doc: He sounds like a really special person.

Tala: He is. Do you get it now doc? How can the abbey be all bad. I met my best friends and brothers there. And Together we ARE the best. Thats all weve ever had to hold onto besides eachother. Its our legacy to the world. So 20 years down the road, when all of this is nothing more than a distant memories. We'll still have eachother. And we'll still be the best of OUR generation. Isnt that what really matters?

Doc: I suppose so.

Tala: Alright then. Are we done?

Doc: No a few more question dear.

Tala: (groans dramatically)

Doc: (Chuckles)I want to talk about your relationship with Bryan.

Tala: Were best friends?

Doc: No. . . . Im talking about your intimate relationship

Tala: (blush) Oh that. (sheepish grin)

Doc: Yes that. Tell me how it started.

Tala: He was 12 and I was 13 at the time. Bryan got sold for private lessons "Alot".

Doc: You mean sold as a prostitute? Dont you Tala?

Tala: (Glares) Yeah. . . . One night some sicko went to far! (growls) Burns, cuts. The bastard practically ripped him open down there. Borris was furious, even though I know it was just because he couldnt train. But he still let me skip training to take care of him. I was able to patch up the physical wounds but (pause) emotionally, he was devistated. I left one day to get our food reginime and when i came back he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a blade to his wrist. I guess I surprised him because he jumped up and ordered me to leave. I didnt know what to do. I could tell be was really serious. And i wanted to help him. So, I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him. He froze. And then he did something that surprised me. He dropped the knife and kissed me back. I promised to be with him and care for him after that. And he gave me the same Promise in return.

Doc: Were you two ever sexually intimate.

Tala: (blush) No. We talked about it early on and he told me if I really wanted to that we could. But I could tell he was scared. Then came that night. It was about 3 months before worlds. And we were gonna do it. We were on my bed kissing, and I was on top of him when Borris walked in and caught us. Bastard beat me into a coma.

Doc: And Bryan? Did he recieve punishment?

Tala: No. I told Borris I initiated contact. That Bryan told me no, begged me to stop.

Doc: Why.

Tala: (sigh) (smiles sadly) Id've taken a thousand beating from that monster if it meant sparing Bryan just one. I love him. He told me that Borris was gonna let them see me while I was out. But it was a trick. So he could put those damn mind control chips in our heads. He turned us into monsters, just like him.

Doc: Tala, when we removed you from the abbey, Borris, had already fled. Tala - Where is Borris Balcov.

Tala: (wolfish grin) Now thats a secret worth telling. He's at the show you see.

Doc: What show?

Tala: Well besides world domination Borris always had this dream of playing the sugar plum fairy, in the Nutcracker on broadway.

Doc: (sigh) Alright Tala, "now" I think were finished for today. You can go now. (chuckle)

Tala: Oh! ok then Doctor. S. Seeya!

 **Notes: Patient seems to have made a massive deal of improvment. He talks openly about his problems. And is free with all of his emotions. He cares a great, great deal for his team. And makes most if not all of his decisions with them in mind, and seems would do anything to keep them safe and happy. He also care's about his title as best blader in the world a great deal. Though I believe it was just a goal for him to reach, in order to be able to survive in the hostile enviornment he was raised in. He's making eccelent progress, and improving more in opening up every day. He reacts accordingly to speaking about the horrors of his past, and takes pride in learning all he can from as many of them as possible. I look forward to continuing treating him. And hopfully signing his realease papers some time in the near future.**


	8. The Fearless Falcon

**Authors note: So im finally updating again. Sorry it took so long. And I hope to return to regualr updates, but i wont promise anything. Well here's Bryans interview. It gets into sexual abuse and Suicide a bit, but nothing that says that either is ok in anyway. youll just have to read. And review. reviews make me update faster!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Bryan**

 **This is doctor Cara Shernavov re-evaluating patient 1277 Bryan Kuetzov after having his sensory chip removed.**

Doc: so Bryan how are you doing with everything?

Bryan: (sour look) alright, I guess

Doc: (sigh's) alright. . . so. We didnt really cover much in our last session and theres a few topics I would actually like to cover today. Starting with your family. Did you know them? Or how you ended up in the abbey?

Bryan: (half shrug) I know I was an Abbey baby. Born and raised there. But Borris always used to like to brag about how i ended up there. Said my moms name was Urina, that he found her beaten, bloody and in labor on the Abbeys steps. That he delivered me, and shot her dead. Buryed her body behind the place.

Doc: you seem passive about it. Did you miss her? Or mourn for her when he told you this.

Bryan: I used to cry for her when I was little. But eventually I stopped. It only did more harm to me than good. But I still miss her. She was my mother. (smiles sadly)

Doc: What about your father? Or other family?

Bryan: (shrug) I dont know.

Doc: Alright then, we'll move on for now. Ok, lets talk about the sexual abuse you suffered in the abbey, how and when did it start for you?

Bryan: (sour look) Do we have to talk about this?

Doc: (sighs) Yes Bryan, its important for you to discuss this, in order for you to get over it and recover.

Bryan: Fine. I was 4, 5 mabie when I lost my virginity.

Doc: Was it Borris?

Bryan: No he, (hesitates) gave me to Voltaire. To convince him to invest in his little program.

Doc: Voltaire! (genuine surprise)

Bryan: Yeah, I - remember him coming to get me from my room, and telling me I was going to meet a very important client of his. And that I was to stay quiet and do as I was told.

Doc: What happened?

Bryan: He took me to his office. I dont remember what all they said but when they were finished talking Borris left me alone with him. He picked me up and put me on the desk, and - (sighs) took off all my clothes. (closes eyes) (looks down) I dont remember much after that just flashes. I woke up in the imfirmery.

Doc: How do you feel, about what Voltaire did to you? What Borris made you do?

Bryan: (shrugs) I was young. I didnt know what to feel. And as I got older, I became use to it. Even though I knew it was wrong, It was something that I could do nothing about, and It was easier to pretend like it wasnt happening. Ignorance is bliss after all.

Doc: Bryan I want you to know that what happened to you wasnt your fault. You do know that right? That you were only a child, and they had no right to do that to you.

Bryan: I know that, But It dosent change the fact that they did and there's nothing I can do to change that.

Doc: Tala told me that not all experiences in the abbey were all bad. (hesitates) Were their any time durring your assaults or when you were sold that, (thinks carfully) You learned somthing. Or that shaped you in some way.

Bryan: (raises an eyebrow) I guess - we werent always sold to horrible men who just wanted to hurt us. We were rented out for odd jobs, and stuff like that.

Doc: Any that you can remember?

Bryan: Um- there was once when I was seven. Borris sent me to work for a grocery store owner for a couple of days. On about day two mabie. . . a gun weilding maniac came in demanding all the money. The owner gave it to him, but - the robber still shot him. I remember there was so much blood, it was everywhere. I did all i could. I call the police, even though I knew I could get caught and be punished by Borris for doing so. And I held pressure on the wound, until I saw the ambulance pull up. Then I hid, and stayed his until Borris came to get me the next day.

Doc: Bryan - why didnt you go to the police. Tell them what Borris was doing to you, so they could help you.

Bryan: I was just a kid. I was scared. Borris he. He had a way of scaring you without even being in the same room as you. Just his name was enough to make you cringe. I was afraid he'd hurt Tala or the others if I tried to run away.

Doc: Oh. We their any other experiences that stood out to you?

Bryan: Yeah. I was 12, and Borris sent me to stay with this really classy buisness lady for about a month. You know the type. Much to engrossed with work and power to focus on anything like relationships or family. But she was - uhh, a dominant. Just paid submissives when she wanted them. (hesitates) (adverts eyes)

Doc: Go on Bryan, its alright.

Bryan: (narrows eyes in confusion) She was surprisingly nice to me. Fed me and gave me clothes. Insisting that I had a hot bath and meal before she tried anything with me.

Doc: And did she? Try anything on you, that is.

Bryan: No. (says quietly) When she was bathing me she saw all my bruises and scars. How tired I was. I remember telling her that I was ok, that - I had my orders that I had to follow. But she wouldnt touch me after that. She still kept me around though. Refusing to send me back to Borris until her full month was up. I know the reason why I was there, and I know her intentions were wrong, but . . . . I was in a hard place then. Borris had already begun the process of trying to strip away all of my emotions. That woman was the only mother figure I ever had. And when It was time for me to go away, she shed tears for me. And told me if I ever needed her, all I had to do was come to her, and she'd be there for me. She helped me keep my sense of compassion for others. So while Borris continued his attempts to break me, I still had that sense. And I'm still greatful to her for that.

Doc: I Understand your agrievences, even if I dont agree with them. And I respect your feelings on the matter.

Bryan: Thank you.

Doc: Bryan (hesitates) I want to talk about your - attempted suicide when your were thirteen. and the events that led up to your decision to want to kill yourself.

Bryan: (Stare's fearfully) No! I cant talk about that. Tala never shouldve-

Doc: Calm down Bryan. I know its hard but-

Bryan: You dont know anything! (Angry) (panting hard)

Doc: Then tell me Bryan. Tell me what happened. Walk me through what you were feeling.

Bryan: (haunted look) I was thirteen and Borris sent me away to some guy for a couple of days. I was used to it. I tried to remain emotionless, and passive about it but - somthing was off. He started to beat me when I got there. And he tied me to a metal pipe down in a cold basement. (voice cracks)

Doc: Its. . . . . ok to cry Bryan. No one here is gonna judge you.

Bryan: (begins to cry softy) He tortured me all night and all day. Heating up spoons and wire hangers, anything metal, to burn me with. He had all sorts of knives, straight edge, seraded, and he cut me. And when he knew I was broken enough not to fight him, he. . . . he raped me over and over, and I didnt even have the energy to struggle or scream. All I could do was cry for help that would never come. I passed out at some point. Woke up on the Abbeys steps, being picked up by a random guard.

Doc: Tala said that Borris was furious for what was done to you. How did he react to see'ing you like that? Do you remember?

Bryan: The guard that found me took me straight to him. He was working in his office, when the guy came in and layed me on the desk. Borris jumped him immediatley about what happened, and the guy got quite a walloping before he sent him after a doctor for me. And when I finally had his attention, I- expected a beating for being weak. But none came. His eyes looked fearful for me, and that scared me even more knowing that I mustve looked pretty bad. (voice turns low) He. . . . picked me up with a gentleness i'd never known from him, and let me cry into his shirt the whole way to Tala's room. He said "Your fine Kuetzov! Your not allowd to die! Thats an order! We still have to change the world you and I!" And as harsh as those words may have sounded to anyone else on the outside. Those were the kindest words ive ever heard from him.

Doc: And Tala took care of you after that. Didnt he.

Bryan: Yeah. . . He stayed with me. Borris let him miss training and everything. For so long i had been everyone else's shoulder to cry on when times were hard. I was their hero. And Tala was mine.

Doc: What changed? What made you decide you wanted to end your life?

Bryan: Laying around in recovery gives you alot of time to think. I thought alot about the guy that hurt me. What an evil person he was. How much evil there was in the world. And how I was caught in the middle of it with no way out.

Doc: And you saw suicide as your way out of all the pain. You know that. . . thats never the way though. You have to get through alot of dark places in this world to see light at the end.

Bryan: I didnt see any. . . . . . . . til that day. . . when Tala came in and caught me with that knife to my wrist. I - tried to make him leave but he wouldnt. Then he did somthing that surprised me. He grabbed me and kissed me. Then I realised somthing. That he was my light. And the good in my dark world. So I dropped the knife and kissed him back. We've been together ever since.

Doc: Were you ever sexually intimate with him, whilst still in the Abbey?

Bryan: (blushes) No. I could tell Talla wanted to. To show me that, "that" could be turned into an act of love. And I told him I would if he wanted. But I think he could tell I was scared. He always had a sixth sense when it came to how each of us were feeling. Then came that night. . . . . it was right before worlds. And i was finally ready to be with him. But it was wrong. Borris came in and caught us. He pulled Tala off me, and started to hit me. But Tala jumped in the way. He told Borris that he initiated contact, and that I told him no. And then Borris started to beat him and he wouldnt stop, until Tala was a bloody mess on the floor.

Doc: Im so sorry that happened Bryan.

Bryan: He was in a coma for a week when Borris told us we could see him. But it was a lie. A trick so he could put those chips in our heads. (growls)

Doc: Bryan, Ive shown you the tape of your self from the world championship. Your battle with the Neko-jin. How you hurt him. How did you feel watching yourself like that? Hurting someone while you had no control.

Bryan: I felt sick. I still feel sick. I been hurt alot in my life. But I always vowed that I would never hurt someone else for the sake of myself. And I failed in that promise. He had never done a thing to me and I hurt him.

Doc: Bryan I have a question for you and I want you to answer it truthfully. Do you understand?

Bryan: (nods)

Doc: If you wouldve been in your right mind durring the tournament. And Borris ordered you to hurt that boy, to save yourself or your team would you have follow that order.

Bryan: For myself no. I wouldve taken anything Borris dished out to me, like I always did. If he'd ordered me to hurt someone. I wouldve told him to suck it. I wasnt doing it.

Doc: And if he'd of threatened the lives of your team?

Bryan: (hesitates) I honestly cant say what I wouldve done. I may have tried to hurt that boy. Or I might wouldve tried to find a better way to protect Tala and the others.

Doc: Thats not an answer Bryan. I wont judge you over the truth.

Bryan: If I had no other choice. Then yes. I wouldve done anything to protect them, to keep them safe. Their my team and my brother in arms. Were one being, them and me. You cant tell where one of us begins and the other ends. Were a single unit. Always have been, always will be.

Doc: And what if someone tried to hurt them now. Would you hurt someone to protect them, now.

Bryan: No! (glares) We "will" face anything the rest of our lives throw at us together. What ever challenges, dangers or heart aches life dishes out. We'll stand against it as team and family just like it should be.

Doc: And if Borris came back. How would you react to that. He was all you ever knew despite all he's done. Would you go back to him?

Bryan: No I wouldnt. He's a monster. He tried and suceeded in turning me and my family into a monster once. I wont let him do that to us ever again.

Doc: Bryan - when you were removed from the abbey. Borris had already fled. Bryan - Where is Borris Balcov?

Bryan: (smirks) Oh there's quite an interesting answer to that conundrum doc.

Doc: (smirks) (raises eyebrow) Oh let me guess, he went to pursue his dream as the sugar plum fairy on broadway?

Bryan: (laughs heartilly) No! now thats just silly! But he did have pretty big dreams though.

Doc: So then. . . Where is he?

Bryan: He's in Australia living in an old hut on beach. Hanging ten and having a narly time. (smirks) (eyes holding humor)

Doc: (shakes head) (sighs) Alright Bryan, I think Its time for you to go now. You did well today. Im very proud of you.

Bryan: (blushes) Thanks doc. I (hesitates) ive never heard anyone say that to me before. Its. . . .kinda nice.

Doc: Your welcome Bryan. Go on.

Bryan: Se'ya Doc!

 **Notes: Patient 1277 Bryan Kuetzov seems to be adjusting very well to haveing recovered full use of his emotions. He talks openly about the abuse he's suffered, and reacts accordingly to mentions of his past. He has had a hard life, but has also learned as much as possible from it to become stronger. He feels a strong brotherly bond to his team, and would do anything to protect them. Though I no longer feel he is a danger to others in any way. He wishes to stand with his team and brothers through his life and support them in what everway he can. Which is a very positive outlook to percieve. I believe that with more time and therapy he can overcome almost anything life throws at him. And can honestly say that he will recover, mabie not as fast as the others. Or even just durring his stay here. But with love and support from his team. His recovery is possible.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Authors note: I would like to say personally, that writing this chapter made me think deeply, about a lot of things hard in my life. And how mabie the problems i have arent squat compared to what some people are going through. I surprise my self somtimes. And can still do some learnin.


	9. Spencer: Our Strength

**Authors note: So im back with Spencer's Re-interview. And i would just like to say that no one really pays much attention to Spencer. Or what he went through in the abbey. But im going to change that right now. I want to get in depth with what Spencer went through, to find his true personality. to find out that there's more to him that just blonde hair and muscles. Read and Review! Review's make me update faster! Enjoy!**

 **Spencer**

 **Notes: This is doctor Cara Shernavov re-interviewing Patient 1278 Spencer Turnivov upon having his sensory chip removed.**

Doc: So Spencer. i would like to say firstly that I was most worried about you after your first interview. I couldnt get you to answer any questions at all. And truthfully it really scared me to think that you were that far gone.

Spencer: (shrug) I wouldnt worry about it too much doc. Its alright now.

Doc: (smiles) Right. Well. . . . I would like to broach a couple of topics today. Starting with your family and how you ended up in the abbey.

Spencer: hmmmm. . . Well my moms name was Rosa, Rosa Turnivov. My fathers name was Damon, and I had a sister named Kellia. But him and her died in an accident when I was two. So it was just me and mom.

Doc: Were you happy with her?

Spencer: She was a really good mom. Worked two jobs to make sure I had everything I ever needed.

Doc: How did you end up meeting Borris?

Spencer: When I was five I was at a park practicing with my beyblade i'd been saving to buy and finally got. There was this kid being picked on and when I tried to defend him. The three guys challenged me. They had to be thirteen or so. I wasnt very skilled, but I still beat them pretty easily. I didnt know they were from the abbey until, Borris himself approached me, to commend me on my skills and offer me a spot in his program to be the best blader in the world. I of course was all for it. So he drove me home to ask my mother. But she said no. I wasnt angry with her. I was her only son and the thought of me going away from her im sure scared her dearly. Borris argued his case well but in the end was sent on his way. Even if he wasnt happy about it. I thought it was over after that. That I would never see or hear from him again.

Doc: But he did come back. Didnt he Spencer?

Spencer: Yeah. I was in bed that night when I heard a loud crash from the other room. I Jumped out of bed to check on mom. But when I got to the sitting room, their were two men there with guns, and they were arguing with her. Saying that they were taking me, and to stay out of the way or get shot. When they moved to get me she tried to fight them. But Borris appeared out of no where and hit her over the head. She fell to the floor bleeding. My automatic reaction was to fight for her, and I did try, but they were able to catch and tie me up. My mother kept fighting and arguing with Borris despite her inury's. She mustve said somthing to really piss him off. I dont remember what it was but. . . . . . He started kicking her in the head and wouldnt stop. I remember screaming at him to stop. But when he finally did he'd caved in her skull. She was bleeding on the floor and not moving. He killed her. He took me to the abbey. And I remember crying for days. And getting many beatings for doing so. I still miss her Doc.

Doc: You recieved alot of beatings in the abbey didnt you Spencer?

Spencer: (shrugs) no more than everyone else.

Doc: Were there any that stood out to you? One's that you got for somthing that you didnt deserve? Anything like that?

Spencer: You got beaten in the abbey weather you deserved it or not. But when I was younger there was an incident with Borris. That I'll never forget.

Doc: Tell me about it Spencer.

Spencer: I was seven. I was still new to the abbey then. And I wasnt really aware of what went on behind closed doors. Bryan and I had messed up durring an exercise. And Bryan said something to insult Borris. And we were both beaten and thrown in the dungeons. Chained to the wall in a cell, barely hovering on the balls of our feet. Bryan was only five then. It was right before we began our trials to see what position we'd be in on the team. I didnt know - i didnt. . . .

Doc: Take your time Spencer.

Spencer: I screwed up. And Bryan defended me. I didnt know what he was gonna do to him. Or I wouldnt've let him stick up for me.

Doc: What did he do to Bryan, Spencer?

Spencer: Borris came in our cell. It was real real late. And Bryan got sarcastic and insulted him. It wasnt a surprise to see Bry act that way. He was too blunt for his own good. Borris was already mad and Bryans mouth just made it worse. Borris unlocked his shackles and pinned him to the floor. He. . . . . Id never had that done to me in my short time in the abbey. I was already scared. And watching Borris do that to him right in front of me. Scared me even more. I couldnt take it, watching Bryan cry and scream underneath him. But all I could do was watch. All night. The beatings we could take Doc. But when you damage a boys pride like that. . .. . . . . I dont know what im saying. But I'll never forget the lesson I learned that night.

Doc: What lesson is that.

Spencer: That Borris was evil and would hurt me and my brothers. And that I had to protect them. At any cost. So I threw myself into my training. Going into my trial and suceeding like a true champion. Becoming an official member of the original Demolition Boys.

Doc: You, Tala, and Bryan.

Spencer: And Kai.

Doc: Kai's a subject I havent really went over with anyone. As a matter of fact, no one really mentioned him at all. Why is that Spencer?

Spencer: (shrugs) He didnt really stay long. And when he did come back durring worlds we were all out of our minds including him. No really much to say about him.

Doc: Ok. . . . Ah! ive got a better idea. I want you to tell me what each member of your team means to you. Starting with Kai. How you see them. How they see you.

Spencer: Ok. . . .Kai? Kai? lets see. Well when he came to the Abbey, he was a right stuck up prick. Cold, silent. Tala despised it. Bryan loved him because he annoyed Tala. And I was neutral. We werent really good friends, but i would call him on all of his crap. Being blunt and straight to the point. slowly opening up that hard shell of his. Til he was just as sarcastic, pithy as us. So I guess you could say that I was his voice of reason, his concience. We all grew to be great friends. But Kai was on a quest for power. Even back then. And when we were all shown the Black Dranzer bit, Kai wanted it more than anything. And nearly tore down the whole place getting it.

Doc: Alright then. What about Tala?

Spencer: Tala's our captain and fearless leader. Even before he got the title. He took care of us, cleaned us up after beatings. Took beatings for us. He protected us no matter what. But he's always had issues with thinking he's weak. So he would never willingly let anyone help him with anything. And thats where i'd come in. I'd come scrape him off what ever floor he'd fall out on from training so hard, and carry him kicking and screaming to get cleaned and rested. Id be there behind him casting a large shadow upon whatever idiots he'd decided to pick fights with that he couldnt win. A single glare sending them running for the hills. Tala was our protector. And i was his.

Doc: Ian?

Spencer: Thats easy. Any one of us will tell you that Ian is the baby of the group. And is to be protected at all cost. People underestimate him because he's small, but he's got a big attitude. Starting fights. Pranking people. All ways there to put a smile on your face when everything seems flat out hopeless. Im his big brother and he's my little brother. Little imp. (chuckles)

Doc: And last but not least Bryan.

Spencer: Since that night in the dungeon with Borris. Bry and I have always had somthing different than the others. He was always a ripe spit fire, a string of curses and insults springing from his mouth no matter who the reciever was. He'd protect and defend you to his last breath, and ask for nothing in return, not even a thank you. And would always seem to show up at just in the knick of time to get you out of a jam he'd warned you not to get into in the first place. Then there were other times. We'd always shared a room in the same sector, since we were young. And on some nights when he'd wake up screaming and crying, he'd crawl into bed with me. Like a lost child, who needed nothing but comfort but was to proud durring the days light to ask for it. He was so strong yet so fragile. Wise beyond his years and yet still held the soul of a young happy child. He always had to be so strong all the time. Never admiting weakness. Holding his head high, A shimmery light in the dark. He was our light. And me, i was his comfort in the night, when the darkness surrounds you and you feel like you falling. And If that was all that i could offer to him, i was happy and- (trails off)

Doc: (accusing look)

Spencer: (snaps out of it) (raises both eyebrows at look) What?

Doc: You have a crush on Bryan dont you Spencer?

Spencer: (blushes RED) No! no! no! I didnt say that, just that we had a special connection thats all. (blush increases ten fold)

Doc: You dont have to lie to me Spencer, I can see it just fine dear.

Spencer: Look I wont lie and tell you that there wasnt once a time that I really liked him. But that was a long time ago. He's with Tala now. (rolls eyes)

Doc: you rolled your eyes. Do you not approve of Tala and Bryan's relationship?

Spencer: Its not that its just. . . .

Doc: Voice your opinion Spencer.

Spencer: Im just worried he's gonna get hurt doc. The Abbey was our home, our whole world. But the world is a very big place, and dosent just revolve around the abbey. Bryan needed Tala while they were there. To protect and love him. But if we get out of here and we're free and he dosent need that kind of protection anymore, where will that leave them. Both in a relationship based on a mutual agreement long ago made out of desperation and fear. Until one of them finds somthing different in that big world and hurts the other.

Doc: I have question Spencer. If Bryan and Tala were to ever break up, would you attempt to be with him.

Spencer: No.

Doc: (splutters) But - I can tell you really care about him. Why wouldnt you want to pursue those feelings.

Spencer: (chuckles) You gotta look at it this way doc. Each member of my team needs that sombody. Sombody who. Alright Tala for instance, one day he'll find someone who takes care of him the way he takes care of everyone else. Someone who'll Take care of him and treat him the way he's supposed to be treated, who loves him no matter what.

Ian. He'll meet someone who's as fun loving and happy as he is. Someone who will match his smarts, and challenge him to no end. Someone who "he" will take care of and love, like we all did for him.

And Bryan. (sigh) He'll go out in that big world, and meet someone who's as special as he is. Someone who is there with him, to stand against all his demons and lead him into a brighter future. He deserves that. And with me or Tala, he'll never truley get the chance to find that one person who sends him soaring amongst the clouds. Where he can be free. With nothing holding him back.

Doc: And you Spencer?

Spencer: (smiles) One day, and not probably some day soon. But one day I'll meet that someone that'll need me like my friends do. Who will love me like a best friend, or brother, or lover . What ever they need. And they'll be the same to me in return.

Doc: Hmmm. . . . .

Spencer: You see doc. I always thought that my life was so horrible. But at the same time, it had its ups and downs. And while I lost my mother in Borris's pursuit to power. I gained four brothers who I will love and cherris forever. Were a single being them and me. And while we will grow and change, and the Abbey becomes a distant memory fading into the darkness. We'll have each other. For help, or support, for whatever's needed because thats what a family does. And one day, they'll have family's of their own just like me. People who will love and cherrish them in a bond like our own. And none of the pain will matter anymore. All we suffered, all we endured, will mean nothing, not even Borris will hold power over us when that day comes. One day. . . .

Doc: (smiles proudly) (look turns serious) Spencer, I have one more question for you today, and I want the truth.

Spencer: Alright. Shoot!

Doc: When you and the other Demoliton boys were romoved from the Abbey, Borris had already fled. Spencer- Where is Borris Balcov.

Spencer: The truth?

Doc: Yes.

Spencer: Las Vegas, Navada.

Doc: Why there?

Spencers: (smirks) He works at a drag club. Covering as Liza Minelli on Friday and Saturday nights. You know. . . (begins to sing)

Start by admitting

From cradle to tomb

It isn't that long a stay

Life is a cabaret, old chum

It's only a cabaret, old chum

And I love a cabaret!

(smiles triumphantly)

Doc: (face palms) Yep, were done for today. I'll see'ya next session Spencer.

Spencer: By'ya doc. (hums cabaret while leaving)

 **Notes: At this point, after this session ive decided not to deduce anymore at this moment about the character that is Spencer. All I can say is that he is the strongest person that ive ever met and will recover nicely. Living a conductive and happy life if released.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **I would like to say personally that I absolutely love the way this chapter turned out, It was really hard to write, bc as i said in the beginning no one really pays that much attention to Spencer, but I think I really nailed it in this interview the true personality that is the Burly blonde Demolition boy Spencer. Ian is next, and he's a very unappreciated character as well.**

 **Read And Review!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors note: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's read and Reviewed the Demolition Files. 300 views! Im very pleased.**

 **Ive decided that this is gonna be a long one. Especially if your going to get the full effect. And to get that effect doctor Cara. Who is in case you havent figured is an OC of mine. Is gonna have to get the Demolition boys full circle. From the D-boys at the beginning of this tale to the young men you see again during G-Revolution.**

 **Ian's Re-Interview is next and after that things are going to get into a lot of resolve. I'll only do indevidual interviews if needed. I'll give you answers to "some" of those questions that have irked you for so long. Like where Ian went durring season 3. That always irked me in particular.**

 **There will also be some special guests in the next chapters. Including Kai and a phone conversation with Ray. I also need an opinion. Kai being an original Demolition boy strings me a need to do an interview with him. But at the same time, even though he rejoins the Blitzboys, he'll always really be a blade breaker. And I don't want to throw him in there and destroy the jist of things that I have going and such. But I live for what the readers want and genuinly need an answer for this conundrum.**

 **Once again I thank you for all the support and views and I hope you continue to read this tale til the end. It's sure to be a keeper!**


	11. Snake with Big Dreams

**Authors note: So im back again with Ian's Re-Interview. He's a very under appreciated character just like Spencer and I kind of want to give him a bit of his own identity in this chapter. Get you inside the head of the youngest Demolition Boy. To show the world he's more that just a shorty with a big nose and goggles. And thats what im gonna do! Read and Review! I want 500 views on this story, so even if you dont review please continue to read.**

 **Ian**

 **Notes: This is Doctor Cara Shernovov Re-interviewing patient 1279 Ian Papov after having his sensory chip removed.**

Doc: Ian. . . . . Ian, Ian, Ian. I must say that your lack of empathy in our previous session had me worried. But with that behind us we can start fresh. What do ya say?

Ian: Sounds good to me doc.

Doc: Good! So tell me about you. Your often overshadowed or underestimated, no one really paying enough attention to you for you to have an identity of your own. So tell me about yourself a bit.

Ian: (grins) Well. . . . I launched my first beyblade successfully when I was two. And picked up my first Physics book when I was four. I love physics. . I got my high school diploma when I was eight and got my Bachelors degree in nuclear physics when I was 9.

Doc: Ah. . . Ian you and explosions. (laughs softly)

Ian: Yeah Borris wanted me to make bombs for him. Too bad the only ones i'd make for him would leave him stinkin for months. He he! But seriously, somthing about taking something apart and putting it back together to work faster and better just gets to me. Mabie its the thrill of it. I dont really know but, I love that feeling.

Doc: What do you wanna be when you grow up. And dont say a world champion Beyblader. Your very smart and have lots of options. I want a serious answer now, mind you.

Ian: (laughs) Suck all the fun out of it will ya. Alright ive always been a good soldier. So working for the Russian government always was a hot topic for me. Make lots of new toys for them to change the world and all that good stuff.

Doc: And do you see yourself doing that?

Ian: I dont know. For so long, If a question like that was asked at me. I'd turn and look at Tala or Borris. Ive never really made any decisions on my own before. But What ever I do, I wanna be close to my brothers. So I can still be with them. I am still a Demolition boy you know. And thats a life time gig, weather were blading or not. But yeah, working for the Russian government is somthing I see myself doing. Its nice to have dreams like that.

Doc: What were you working torwards in the Abbey? What was your dream there?

Ian: It was best not to make dreams or expectations for yourself in the Abbey. Just in case you didnt make it you know. But I think that mine was to make the world a better place. It was different to me than what Borris had in mind. He wanted war. I wanted peace. To create something that would truley sparkle in the eyes of scientist twice my senior.

Doc: Thats a good out look Ian. But ive also noticed your extreme sadistic humor. And even now I cant tell if your jokeing or telling me the truth.

Ian: (morbid look) Its the Abbey in me im affraid. I had to have that sadistic humor in there to hold on to myself. I had to laugh at stuff that wasnt remotley funny to keep my sanity. So i'd make jokes, and pull pranks. It was just how it was. Spencer once told me that I still had a childs heart beating within me. Somthing I know was beaten out of my brothers at a very young age, and they made sure that never happened to me. And In return Id pull pranks and make jokes to make them smile, even if times were hard, and the beatings were harder. If I could make them smile and laugh, that made me happy. It may seem horrible and sadistic to the outside world, but in a place as hard as the Abbey, it was just a way to hold on to whatever identity you had left when Borris was done with you.

Doc: Ok Ian, lets try this. I want you to characterize each member of your team with gender rolls. Mother, father, Brother, uncle. Whatever fits them best. Start with Tala whenever your ready.

Ian: Hmmmmmm. . . . Tala would have to be the mom, no doubt. Dont EVER tell him I said that though. He'd me mom because he could be so sweet and loving somtimes, but still give you a right woopin when the time called for it. If someone was messin with you he'd be there in an instant with a sarcastic comment and a frigid glare to send them on their way. He'd give you comfort you needed, while still letting you get the lesson behind whatever caused your need for comfort. And he always had your back. No matter what. Standing behind you as a crutch. Thats the way I see him anyway.

Doc: Ok, What about Spencer?

Ian: (Snorts) He's the dad, duh. Giving you words of wisdom. Sticking up for you, and always taking your side, even if your wrong. And then correcting you with the right answer afterwards. Giving you the harsh words you need, while always making sure you knew that no matter what he'd be there with comfort if you required it. And when you were 3 to 1 in a fight, and there was no way out. He cast a large shadow over the masses, making them flee like little ants. Before he'd pick you back up, dropping you to your own two feet. Dusting you off with a pat on the head, and saying. "You alright. But if you do that shit again, I'll wallop you into next week. Ok" (laughs happily) Yup! Spencer is definitley the dad!

Doc: And Bryan?

Ian: (taps chin in thought) Bryans like that crazy uncle you have. You go to him with the things that you cant go to mom and dad for because they just dont understand and you know he will. If you tell him someones picking on you, he'll get mad saying that "No one can pick on you but me!" And then the next day you walk into the caf and your tormentor is hanging by his ankles from the celing. While Bryan just smirks and winks before walking away whistling without a care in the world. And when you fall down and everything feels shit hopeless. He's the first one to say, "Hey get up! Do that shit again! You can do it, I know you can." And you believe him because he'd never stear you wrong. And when Tala would get all up in your chiz. He'd pull you to the side and wipe away your tears of frustration, and give you a caring smile that you would never guess that he had. And then go with you to pick on the poor red head. Leaving us all laughing in the end. Yeah, Bry is definitley the uncle.

Doc: Its interesting to have them broken out in that way. But i cant help but ask this. Ian. . . your still young and have a long way to go. And the others can really only teach so much. So. Would you like a family. Your still very young and have that opportunity while the others dont. You could still have the dream of a happy family.

Ian: I just dont see that happening for me Doc. Potential adopters want cute babys. Not Sadistic, abused boys who are down right ugly, and have a big mouth. Not that it wouldnt be nice though. Having a real mom and dad. Going to school. Even though I dont really need it. Making friends. Having a girl friend or boy friend, which ever, I would be happy with. But that picket fence dream isnt for everyone. And Ive never thought of myself becomeing that. But it would be nice.

Doc: you'd be surprised to find that there are people who are looking for children just like you Ian. To help and support you through the hard times. And lead you the right way through your life. If I could find a perfect match for you. Would you consider meeting them?

Ian: I would consider it. But I wont make any promises Doc. Ive been through too much already to allow myself to get sucked into a dream that I believe dosent exist for me. I wont lose my brothers to gain people who dont really care. Because I know they do. Weather we show it to one another or not Were still a family. Through all the shit. The fights and arguments that were pointless, we were always there for each other. Not even Borris could break the bond we have. And trust me, he did try. But It wasnt ever gonna happen. Wont ever happen. I love them and they love me. Nothing will ever change that. No matter how many miles apart I may feel from them. They'll always be with me. Standing with me shoulder to shoulder through whatever else life throws at us.

Doc: Ian, I have one more question for you. And a serious answer would be appreciated.

Ian: There you go fun sucking again doc. But sure. I'll answer your question.

Doc: When you and your friends were removed from the abbey Borris had already fled. Ian - Where is Borris Balcov?

Ian: (rolls eyes) (smirks) You'll never find him, but if you really wanna know I'll tell you.

Doc: Where is he Ian?

Ian: (speaks with sweedish accent) He had a sex change opperation. His name is Inga and moved to Sweedin to herd goats for rest of days. (giggles uncontrollably)

Doc: (sighs heavilly, very heavilly) Alright thats enough out of you. Go on, were done for today. But count on me looking for that perfect family for you Ian.

Ian: (shrugs) If you find em let me know. See'ya Doc.

 **Notes: I felt the worst for Ian in the beginning though now things have changed. I now see his sadistic humor as child like grace in the dark work where he was raised. Making jokes at the expense of himself just to make his brothers smile. He has a great mind and big dreams. Though I do fear that he'd leave all those dreams behind, if he could just stay with his team and brothers for a little longer. He's still young and can still have the life that was meant for him before he was dropped in that shack so long ago to freeze. And i fear that he wont get those dreams of a happy family if he stays with them. Though it may be hard for him, I believe that, thats what he needs. Though he wont agree, I can count of his family's support without question. Like him they have a need to see eachother happy. And deep down I think they know their yongest member may be happier living a normal life. They all have a deep bond. A bond that will remain even if separated from eachother. It is my hope that the youngest member of this team achieves all of the dreams and goals in his life if released.**


	12. A Walk Down a Snowy Street

**Walking Down a Snowy Street**

 **I had a certain vision for this chapter. You basically get inside the head of Doctor Cara's as she's walking down the street shopping, Her thoughts squandered by a mysterious, familiar figure.**

 **(Doctor Cara's POV)**

Its late in the evening. But I cant find it in myself to go home now. My thoughts are racing in my head. My work following even when its finished. The four boys ive come to know, and yet am no closer to understanding. Well, I understand them, but I dont. Their a very complicated bunch of boys. The Demoliton Boys. Hmmmmm.

I watch them learn. And open up. And I watch them struggle, and struggle hard to get over things. And I want to help them. But I can only take them so far. The resolve they need is within them. I pause in walking. White catching my eye. And I look into a store window. Snow reflecting in the glass. On a manican is a White trench coat, with silver buckles down the front and sleeves. In my head is the picture of a read head with devil horns hair scowling in that jacket and I chuckle.

Turning my head, next to the first is second manican. A soft grey fur vest, with Thick fur lining the hood, collar and sleeves, And Once again, in my mind The image of a smirking boy with lavender hair and eyes is there taunting me. I stroke the glass, staring at the snow falling through it and smile, walking into the store.

I have the cashier get me the vest and coat in the sizes i need, and walk throught he store as she does so. A large Brown Trench coat, dark and rough, A dark blue turtle neck, and Dark blue jeans for Spencer. I continue my search. Hmmm. . . . it must be perfect.. . . . Create new identity's. . . . new goals. . . .Ah!

Black leather vest with black fir lining, black leather pants and dark green turtleneck. Ian, and check. Hmmm. . . . White turtleneck and white pants with silver buckles for the Wolf. And Black turtleneck and black jeans for the falcon. Why am I doing this. Because my boys have said time and time again they want clothes, that they are sick of grey sweatpants and White t-shirts. And I cant help but agree with them. The Demolitions boys need to create new identity's for themselves! And I'm gonna help them! Not only because its my job, but because I feel a certain "need" to help them now. Not just as a phyciatrist anymore but as a friend, a guideline, a mother, whatever they need.

I look around the store spotting, what I need. Black fingerless gloves all lined up on a rack, and I grab what I need and head to the counter. Paying for my goods and heading back out onto the snow covered street. As I exit and head on my way I see a familiar figure walking in front of me. With two toned slate and dark blue hair all spiked up and a long white scarf billowing in the wind. Its wrong. I know it is but I follow the young teen anyway. Keeping a few good feet behind him, as to not alert him of my presence.

He's young. Cant be any older than my Demolition Boys and somthing is scarilly familiar about him. I cant put my finger on it but. . . I know this boy. I just have to. Our journey ends at a place I know well. Balcov Abbey. Nothing but dark cracked stone and caution tape now. And I cant help but glare at the place that tortured my boys. All the horrible, hunting tales of their pasts still playing over and over like a broken rocord in my mind.

"Why are you following me?"

The boys harsh voice breaks my thoughts, and now he's turned to looked at me, blue shark fins adorning his pale cheeks, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. And I raise my brown ones in ralization.

"Your, Kai Hiwatari."

He snorts and turns away, rolling his crimson eyes. And I cant help but wonder if he's here at the Abbey looking for Tala and the others. But I intend to find out.

"Are you looking for The Demolition Boys?" I ask and he stiffens, turning around quickly, now visibly angry with me.

"Thats none of your damn buisness!" He snarls at me and I dont even flinch.

"It may be. Considering their at my facility and no longer here." I tell him, watching a confused look cross his face before its gone and the anger is back.

"What facility? Where did you take them?" He asks firmly, stomping the few steps over to me and poking me in my chest.

"Its a metal health facility for children. Ive been see'ing them for three months now. I'm Cara Shernovov, their phyciatrist. You dont have to worry. Their safe and doing quite well." This dosent seem to trigger in reaction in the bluenette. But he looks as if he's trying to figure out if he can trust me or not.

"A mental hospital. . " He says slowly. As if still trying to register exactly what that means. "I wanna see them!" He says firmly, and I smile gently at him.

"Its closed now but, I'll write the adress down for you. Be there at 10:00 AM, and I'll allow you a visit. I think it will be good for them to see you."

He nods, waiting patiently as I dig through my satchel and retrieve paper and a pen, quickly writing the adress down and handing it to him. He looks sort of disappointed. Most likeley because he cant see them today. And he walks away without a goodbye or thank you. No that I had expected much less from a Demolition Boy.

I turn and start my walk back home. Much more content with going there now. Seeing the missing Demolition Boy so eager to be back with his brothers has given me hope for my Boys resolve. And for now a hope it all I have for them. A hope and a dream of a better life.


	13. Needed Interactions And Conversations

**Ha! Two in one go! Im on a roll! Anyway here's another one. This chapter will feature Kai and Ray. As promised. I have though decided that I wont do an interview with Kai. Reguardless of what I feel, I just wont screw up what I have going. Now The next chapter is called We Need to Talk. So stay with it to see what special guest I have in store for you next. And dont forget to read and review. Reviews make me SMILE :)**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Needed Interactions and Conversations**

 **Notes: This Is Doctor Cara Shernovov Studying the interactions of patients 1276, 1277, 1278, and 1279. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. The Demolition Boys. After a run in with former Demo-Boy Kai Hiwatari, I have requested his presence at this interaction. I have already briefed my boys and they have been properly prepared for seeing their old team mate again. I hope so anyway.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian stood in a row, awaiting their former team mate to appear. Each apprehensive. But not showing it. Each holding an emotionless facade. Breaths hitching as the white door opened. None other than Kai Hiwatari himself entering, closing the door quietly behind him. Taking his usual position on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. A playful smirk on his lips.

"Well this is a surprise. I Half expected padded rooms and straight-jackets. But you exceeded my expectations boys." The phoenix weilder drawled. Causing the other four teens to smirk. Each visibly relaxing.

"Hey what can I say. We just love exceeding others expectations. Just ask Borris." Tala chuckled, stepping forward, Kai doing the same. Each shaking the others hand.

"Pfft Whatever! Your just as crazy as us Kai. Anyone needs a straight-jacket its you!" Ian laughed cynically, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Its good to see you Kai." The tall burly blonde smiled, and the phoenix nodded a salute.

"Yeah, How Ya been?" Bryan asked, shooting a smirk of his own at Kai who promptly rolled his eyes.

"Better then you's guy's thats for sure. How the fuck! Why are you guys in a mental hospital?" The slate haired teen asked plopping himself down in one of the plastic chairs and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Oh. Well. . . Borris put some crazy mind control chips in our heads and after our little "Performances" at worlds. We were "Deemed a danger to ourselves and others", and sent to this facility to either recover or spend the rest of our days banging our heads against walls, saying were merley dolls of Biovolt." Tala half quoted with a sigh sitting down next to his oldest team mate.

"Oh. Well i guess its good to know that you guys werent really trying to kill us all and take over the world." Kai said to himself morbidly. Causing the others to shoot distasteful looks at each other.

"We really are sorry Kai." The smallest said shakilly.

"No big." Kai continued, shooting a look at Bryan who looked down in shame and discust. "Bry?" He called unsurley. And said teen sighed and looked away.

"Bryan." Tala called, Blue eyes meeting Lilac and the Falcon growled. Rolling his eyes before turning to face the Phoenix who just smirked.

"He didnt really blame you Bryan. None of us did. We blamed Borris and Voltaire. You guys were just caught in the middle." Kai shrugged again, a small smile still remaining on his lips.

"Its dosent matter! None of it! I still attacked another blader! One of your team mates! Nothing is ever gonna fix that!" The falcon spat angrilly, his outburst shocking the others.

"You didnt mean it Bry. We all know that." Spencer told him gently.

"That dosent mean much Spence." Bryan mumbles, seating himself on the other side of Kai, who scooted him self closer to wrap an arm around his shoulders, As the younger teen burryed his face in his hands.

Spencer, Tala and Ian began to chat quietly amongst themselves, while Kai took the opportunity to have a moment with Bryan. It was no secret to him what his own grandfather had done to one of his oldest friends, despite his missing memorys, he remembered that. And the Phoenix could honestly say he felt the most for Bryan.

"You know. I talked to Ray last week. I was worried about you guys and he told me, and I quote, "Your a Phoenix! Not a Chicken! Get off your ass and go find em!" He's a good guy, and a forgiving one. I'll give you his number. You can call and appologize if you want. Might give you some peice of mind to know that he's ok. And for him to know your not the same person anymore." Kai said quietly, squeezing the falcon's shoulder gently.

"Is he? Ok?" Bryan asked looking up into crimson orbs. And Kai nodded, prompting the other to let out a shaky sigh. "Thank god."

"So! Whats going on with getting you guys out of this bloody place. I inherited all of Voltaires money and shit, and I'll pay whatever I gotta to get you guys out of here. I'm serious I'm loaded! I'll help! Who do I gotta bribe. I'll do it! Right now! God all this white and green is killing me!" Kai announced to the others nodding vigorously with each sentence. While the others just busted out laughing.

"Were not aloud to leave Kai. Not until were deemed fit to be released." Spencer sighed through a fit of giggles.

"WHAT! Thats just Bull Shit! Cmon im serious, Where's that Doctor Cara lady. She could use a couple 100 thousand or more right. Lets do this. Im not leaving you here." The phoenix said both wearily and seriously, causing a sweatdrop from the others.

"Kai. . . . I know this is weird coming from me but.. . . . . we really "need" to be here. To redescover ourselves. To get better. Please understand." The Wolf himself spoke and Kai couldnt help the morbid smile that crossed his lips before it was gone again with a weary sigh of agreement.

"Hey! You said you inherited all of Voltaires shit. Is he in jail. What was his sentence. Spill phoenix NOW! I want details." The young snake bounced in his seat, and the others chuckled at their young friend. Eccept Kai who look up with a wicked evil grin, causing a simaltanious sweat drop again.

"Oh! Damn old rat bastard got his. The death penalty. But since I fear the weezle will die before the injection just to piss me off. Ive arranged a "special" punishment just for him everyday until that day comes MMUUUAAAHHHAAAA!" Kai laughed like a loonytic and the others just chuckled and looked at each other with amused expressions.

"Oh I dont like that look. Now Kai. Take deep breaths and count to ten. Woosah now. Alright, tell us what kind of punishment so we can basc in the evilness as well." Tala said calming, going through his anger managment motions, before a sleezy wolf like grin made its way to his lips. Prompting the same reactions from his comrades.

"Oh yes Kai. Do tell us." The Falcon inquired wearing a devilish smirk, Oh he had been waiting for that bastard to get his since he was four. So whatever he was gettin, it better be way fucked up.

"Its an interesting tale actually. Along with inheriting Voltaires money and properties. I also inherited his little black book with all his dirty little contacts. Ha! Never did think i'd find the number for one Adriene Petrov." The Phoenix smirked victoriously and the looks of awwe in the others eyes.

"The Adriene Petrov? Like the Russian Mob Boss Adriene Petrov. The most powerful man in the Russian underground? That scary guy?" Ian asked, not even trying to hide his shock. Had Borris and Voltaire really had that many connections.

"Yup, one in the same. Turns out he never liked my grandfather. Just got hired gunmans from him from time to time ya know. And when I told him about our little "Misadventures" if you would, in the abbey he was more that willing to rectify the vast injustice that was done by putting My dear grandfather in a cushy cell to rot for the rest of his days. And trust me when I say that all the beatings and tortures you guys suffed at the hands of My grandfather and Borris with seem like childs play compared to what he's suffering now." Kai chuckled and the others chuckled too.

"Your still the same old Kai." Spencer said pointedly.

"Yup. No bunch of amatures can change that! Now, where'd Borris get to. He shouldnt get off that easy."

The four Demolition boys shared a look and began giggle uncontrollably. And Kai raised his eybrows as spencer began to hum Liza's Cabaret to himself, making them all bust out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh I see, an inside joke im not in on. Well its not funny. I really wanna know where the bastard is." The phoenix said exhasperated, waiting quite imatiently as the other four sobered up. And Tala sighed before finally answering.

"Silly Kai. We dont know. We dont remember anything from 3 months before worlds, to just 3 months ago when we woke up in this damn hospital. But we assume he had a tip from the inside of the Russian government that moved in on the Abbey. And We assume that he just took off." The redhead shrugged.

"You. . . assume?" Kai asked disbelievingly.

"Yup. But who knows? I do know he'll be back though. He always comes back. And when he does Kai. Are you gonna stand with us." Now Tala was serious. And Kai could see that. The light that had long gone out in his blue eyes was back and burning with a new determination. And Kai nodded, standing from his chair. He raised an arm half way, hand fisted. And the other Demolition Boys did the same. Standing in a circle all smirking, arms extended, fists touching. Standing together.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o

 **Notes: I have nothing to say at this time about this interaction eccept this. The patients have no idea where Borris Balcov is. And that saddens me. They are quite sure that he'll come back. And if or when he does, I hope that they are ready.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Notes: This Is Doctor Cara Shernovov listening to the taped recording of a phone conversation between patient 1277, Bryan Kuetzov and the Chinese boy, Ray Kon, Who was injured by my patient durring the BBA World Championship Beyblade Tourament. I urdged him to make this phone call. Believing that it would give him closure.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Bryan and Ray Phone Conversation)

(Ring) (Ring) (Ring)

Mariah: Hello!

Bryan: Um, is Ray there. Ray Kon.

Mariah: Yeah? Hang on i'll get him. RRRAAAAYYYYY!

(sounds of phone switching hands)

Ray: Hello?

Bryan: Um - (Hesitates) Ray this is Bryan. Bryan Kuetzov.

Ray: Oh.

Bryan: Yeah, um, I completley understand if you think im the scum of the earth and dont wanna talk to me but I just wanted to call and say that I was sorry. I know it dosent help, in what I did to you. But I am.

Ray: Oh. Kai told me that he didnt think you guys were right in the head at the time. Was he right?

Bryan: Honestly, I dont even remember any of it. Borris put some kind of sensory chips in our brains. But thats no excuse for what I did.

Ray: It might be. I never blamed you anyway. I figured it was a result of your upbringing. That Borris and Voltaire were pulling he strings. I knew something was off.

Bryan: Reguardless of my upbringing, it was still me in the dish Ray. And i'll never forget it. Even if I dont remember, it still plays in my head over and over. And i'm still sorry.

Ray: Im sorry too. For what Borris did to you. What he made you do. It wasnt worth it really in the end. We had to fight though Bryan. It was destiny. And truthfully it was the best battle I ever had. You pushed me to new hights. Made me fight with everthing I had just like you. Though the doctors did say that it was very convevient that all of your shots missed any veins and arterys. Couldve been luck. Or it couldve been you in there still fighting for yourself. We'll never know. But I know that if it makes you feel better and helps you get closure I forgive you. It dosent mean much. But if you can call and say your sorry. Then I can forgive you.

Bryan: How? How can you forgive me. How do you know that all ive said isnt a load of bull. How. . . (trails off)

Ray: (sighs) I told you that I knew something was off Bryan. Im a neko- jin and have incredible hearing and sense of smell. I heard what Borris said to you right before you entered the dish with me durring the last match. That you could either go out there and win, or be punished. And I knew what he meant because. (hesitates) I could smell him on you, even from across the dish. It made me sick. So I get it. I know that Borris pulled your strings. He tortured and hurt you and the others. I knew then and I know now. Which is why I know that your apology is sincere. I believe that, you could never truly hurt someone the way youve been hurt all your life. And I know youve changed. Which is why I can accept your appology. Because truly I dont deserve one. If anything Im sorry. For being so closed minded. For hating you when I shouldve shown you the upmost respect in just surviving and coming out of your situation still intact. Your a strong person Bryan. I forgive you. Now do me the honor of forgiving me in return.

Bryan: Thanks. And yeah, sure . . . . . I guess I forgive you too.

Ray: Take care Bryan. Get better. And then we'll have a real match. Just you and me. Winner take all!

Bryan: (Chuckles) You got it Ray! See'ya

Ray: Yeah. . . I will see'ya Bryan.

(Call ended)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Notes: After listening to the Taped conversation between Bryan and Ray. I have come to the conclusion that I did not make a mistake by pushing my patient to make this call. It was good for him, and I believe he finally found the closure for what he did at the world tournament, even if he hasnt come full circle, this is still a massive step in the right direction for his recovery. And I would like to say for the record that it is very nice to see two people, from different places and situations, come together in understanding and peace. Once again proving my words that, while theres alot of dark evil people in this world, you can still find the light, if you just look a little closer.**


	14. We Need To Talk

**Alright, your gonna have to stay with me on this one ok. This chapter "we need to talk" Is a series of conversations between doc and the demo boys. And a Mini and I mean mini interview with Ian and Bryan. Read and Review! I just hit 400 views on this story and I am so happy! So even if you dont review, please continue to read! It brings me joy!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **We Need To Talk**

 **(Tala and Bryan)**

 **(Tala's POV)**

I sigh, leaning against the headboard of my bed. It was nice seeing Kai again. It was sad when he had to go. Hopefully we wont be in this facility too much longer anyway. But I guess its better than the abbey. I scoff, yup, definitly better than the Abbey. Right now Spencer and Bryan are in group, while Cara needed to speek with Ian. She already spoke to me about the prospect of our youngest member being adopted, and honestly I couldnt be happier for him. He deserves a normal life and a family, and I know Bryan and Spencer will agree with the decision to allow him this. I just want him to be happy, all of them. And I sigh again.

The door to my room opens and My Falcon enters. I sit up giving him a soft smile. But somthings off, he looks unsure and weary. And I take my hand patting it on the bed next to me, a silent notion for him to sit with me, and us talk. And he does, plopping down on the bed next to me. But he wont look at me and he dosent speak. This is worrying.

"Bryan? Whats the matter?" I know that my voice is unsure, but I cant help it. Any member of my team being sad is hard for me but its especially hard when its my Bryan.

"Tala, we need to talk." He sighs and I feel my heart stop for a second.

"About?" I inquire softly.

"Us. We-this- it cant go on anymore Tala." His voice is quiet and unsure and I wrap my arm around his shoulder in comfort, despite the fact that my heart is breaking.

"Why?"

"Because Tal, I - we. We got together in the Abbey Tal, and were not in the abbey anymore. We deserve a fresh start." He's still unsure and this. THIS is starting to anger me, what couldve brought this on?

"I love you Bryan. And we deserve to be together." Now my voice is firm, and finally he meets my eyes, their sad but full of resolve and it simmers my anger down. And I listen.

" We were in the Abbey so long Tal. And It was the only thing we knew. Our whole world. But thats not our world anymore. We deserve a chance to start fresh. Meet new people, see new things. A chance to really fall in love. With nothing holding us back. I just wanna see you happy Tal. To see someone love and take care of you the way youve done for me for so long. You deserve that much, and I wont hold you back from that." His voice wavered from strong to trying at the end, but I get it.

"I - Love you Bry" My voice is shaky and I wanna cry. But I still understand. I want that for him too. To be happy and safe. All of my team, but especially him.

My falcon turns at my confession, smiling gently, pulling me down into a tight hug. His arms wound around my neck, while mine wrap around his waste and we stay that way for long moments

"I love you too Tala. Thats why we cant be together anymore. We need eachother too much. Depend on each other too much. More me than you. And we both deserve better. Please understand red."

His voice breaks, like my heart is. But I agree with him. I promised long ago to love and protect him. And now he dosent need that anymore. And I kiss his neck, a silent agreement. And we stay that way, wrapped in the warmth of eachother.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Notes: This is doctor Cara Shernovov interview patient 1279 Ian Papov. Ive asked him here to talk about an important matter.**

Doc: Do you know why I asked you here today Ian?

Ian: Um - I didnt miss another session again did I?

Doc: (Chuckles) No Ian, Its important though. Do you remember me talking to you about possibly being adopted to a nice family.

Ian: Uh - Yeah?

Doc: Well I found a great family for you to meet. Their names are Carl and Donna Wentworth, and their really really nice. Their head over their devision in the company where they work. Studying Beyblade mechanics and Inventing new products for the BBA.

Ian: Oh - (looks down) Where do they live?

Doc: (sour look) Well thats the thing Ian. They live in America. Their whilling to fly out and meet you though. If youd like. Would you like that Ian?

Ian: (. . . . )

Doc: Ian?

Ian: NO! I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT I WANTED TO BE CLOSE TO MY TEAM! I DONT WANT TO MEET THEM, OR GO TO AMERICA! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH MY TEAM AND BROTHERS! (Yells angrilly before storming out)

Doc: Well that didnt go too well (Sigh)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **(Spencer and Ian)**

 **(Spencer's POV)**

I growl out loud as I work my way through the facility, trying to catch up to my youngest team mate. I just spoke with Cara about Ian's reaction to finding out about america. And Its an understatement to say that he was angry. Though I know he was probably just scared, The same way Tala, Bryan and I are scared of losing him. But we just want him to be happy. I reach the rec room, And smile, finding Ian in one of the plastic purple chairs. I frown as I see his tears though, and I enter the small room and plop down in the blue seat next to his. I wait patiently while his sobs continue.

"I dont wanna go!" He sobbs and I sigh, stroking his back in a fatherly manner.

"I know. But Ian, give it a chance. You might like these people. They might make you happy." I say gently, and his angry crimson eyes shoot up to meet mine.

"Do you want me to go! Is that it! Am I not good enough anymore without Borris? HUH!" His words are like venom, a slap in the face and I can believe he'd think that.

"No! Its not that Ian. But your just a kid. You still have a chance. We love you. Tala, Bryan and Me. We all love and care for you. And we wanna help you. But damnit we cant help ourselves!"

"Then let me help. Like i always do. I'll do better Spencer. Just please dont make me go away."

"Its not your responsibility to take care of us Ian. Its ours to look after you. And the only thing that matters to us is your happiness. Dont you see. We've taught you how to survive in this world. In our world, The Abbey. But now you need someone to teach you how to live. And live life to the fullest. Give it a chance. You'll always be our brother Ian. And we'll always be there for you. No matter how far away you are."

He stares at me a moment. And I can see new resolve flicker in those crimson orbs of his. And I smile at him. He gives me a half smile, and I pull him into a half hug.

"Promise me you'll meet them Ian. Promise me you'll try."

"I promise Spencer."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Notes: This is doctor Cara Shernovov, Interviewing patient 1277 Bryan Kuetzov. Who has requested this meeting with me. He's wearing a look of determination and im interested to see what this particular conversation brings.**

Doc: So Bryan, what did you want to talk to me about?

Bryan: Well I know you said that if or when we are released the BBA will take custody of us and we'll live with Kai.

Doc: Yes - I did say that. Why?

Bryan: Well I dont wanna go to Kai when I'm released. Not yet atleast, anyway.

Doc: Then where would you like to go.

Bryan: Well I have a degree in buisness and economics as well as accounting. I thought about working for the summer, or somthing. Getting out of Russia for a while. Seeing some new places.

Doc: Well this is a surprise I have to say. What about Tala? How does he feel about your decision to go away?

Bryan: (shrugs) I asked him about it and he said whatever.

Doc: Bryan is there something your not telling me?

Bryan: Tala and I (hesitates) We broke up.

Doc: Oh! Did you have a fight? Is everything alright?

Bryan: (chuckles) Yes Doc everythings fine. It was mutual. So what do ya say. Do you think you can arrange something for me.

Doc: Of course. I'll look into some internships and such. And I'll let you know as soon as I know somthing so we can set up some interviews. Is that alright?

Bryan: (smiles) Yup! Thanks Doc!

Doc: No problem Bryan.


	15. Family Ties

**So im finally updating again, I know it took a while but i wanted it to be perfect, i actually am dedicating this one to who's review made me finish this chapter. And Basically Family Ties is exactly what it says. Ian meets his potential family, while Spencer meets an aunt, and Tala see's his brother Carlo again, I wrote their POV's while listening to the song "The Heart Will Go On" By Celene Dion so I warn you it may be tear jerking. Bryan I made special, and theres a special guest to go with his. But i wont tell you who. I hit 500 views on this story and that means soooo much to me. I live for the readers and appreciate reviews but even if you dont please continue to read. It makes me happy!**

 **Now On With It!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Family Ties**

 **Notes: This is Doctor Cara Shernovov watching the first meeting of patient 1279 Ian Papov with his Potential adoptive parents Carl and Donna Wentworth. Ian and the potentials have been thouroghly briefed and I have high hopes for this particular interaction. Though I do fear that if things happen to not go well, times will grow hard for the youngest of the Demolition Boys, I give it all my hopes for the best.**

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **(IAN'S POV)**

I sit on the couch across from the Wentworths. I keep my gaze passive and they continue to smile at me warmly. It irks me. The man is lean and pale, his hair short and black and spiked and he's dressed in leather which surprises me. The woman is smaller but equally pale with her long brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail, and she's also in leather. Very interesting.

"So..." Im sort of at a loss of what to say to them. I dont like them or the prospect of leaving my team. But I promised to try.

"So. . . Ian Doctor Cara said your very intelegent. And very into Beyblading." The dark haired man spoke conversationally. And I narrow my eyes slightly before smirking.

"Yes I am. I especially like explosions. Destruction gives me a thrill." At my words they begin to chuckly softly and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, so weve been told. Its kind of what we do actually. We build Bey-Stadiums and other top of the line equipment for the BBA and PPB. It helps to demolish what we build to see if our inventions can withstand what the bladers will throw at it." Donna smiled and said still chuckling lightly, and I can help but admire the slight mischeif in her gaze as she talks about explosions.

"Hmmm. Do you have other children." I attempt to steer the conversation away from me. And I smirk triumphantly and the pinched looks that cross their faces.

"No. We dont." Carl says lowly and I raise both eyebrows this time.

"Well your no spring chickens. So whats the hold up. Why adopt? Why not have children of your own?" I ask seriously, and I do want to know. Why would they want me.

"Well. We arent able to have children Ian. We've tried but its never been an option for us. So adoption seemed to be best for us with our line of work." The Brunette woman said smiling gently again and I nod but continue my questioning, I want to get to the bottom of why they would want me and not a baby to raise. Someone who is not broken.

"So why not adopt a baby. Or a toddler. Why me? Doc said that you were a good match for me. That you were looking for someone like me. Whats so special about me that you'd come all the way to Russia." They look at me with eyebrows raised wearing astonished expressions at my forwardness but I have to know the answer.

"Well thats just the thing Ian. With our line of work, We really dont have alot of time to spare to raise and bring up and child that young. Your special because you can be with us. Work with us on a level thats good for us all." Carl said seriously.

"So you want to use me?" I ask bitterly and the female next to him flinches before anwering.

"No. Its not like that at all. We want to have that time to spend with a child. But we work so much. . . . Its easier if your with us all the time. We can give you the care you need and attention while working with the knowledge you have and expanding that knowledge. Teaching you what we know. The things we have to pass on to you. We would never use you Ian. We're not like that. We only wish to help you in any way possible. Please give us a chance. Were aware you've been hurt and while we will never understand exactly what that means for you. . . we'll do whatever it takes for you to be better. Please Ian."

I relax a bit at her words, but I still dont know about them. It would be easier if they didnt want to help me. If the emotion wasnt there in her voice when she spoke. And if her green eyes didnt seem to see the emotion inside of me that Abbey attempted to shatter. If his gaze didnt hold a fatherly sense I never got from Borris, and his smile didnt make me feel like everything would be ok in my messed up life, I could get up and walk away from them. But I cant seem to move, I have a need to stay here and talk with them.

I allow a small almost serene smile to make its way to my face. One im sure no one's ever seen apart from my team. And they return my smile with smiles of their own. Their eyes holding a light. A light I dont understand but long to see more of.

"So. Whats it like in America?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Notes: Im very proud of my youngest patient at this moment. And have very high hopes for him. I can only hope he makes the best of his second chance. Though I'm quite sure he will.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0

 **Notes: This is Doctor Cara Shernovov and after much searching have managed to find the brother, Carlo Inovov, of patient 1276 Tala Inovov. Both have been told they are to be meeting a brother they have lost. I'm not quite sure where this is going to go due to the passive behavior on both parts. But for my patient I have my hopes of it going well.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **(TALA'S POV)**

I sit on the hard chair in the rec room. Staring at the door. I dont quite know what to expect from Carlo. I feel like I abandoned him. Even though he was only a baby, I feel guilt in leaving him. My heart skips a beat as the door opens. And a boy four years younger than me enters. Its almost scary, he's got long red hair like mine pulled into a high pony tail and his eyes are as blue as mine. He meets my eyes for a moment before plopping down in the chair next to mine. His gaze now fixed on the floor I sigh.

"Its. . . Good to see again. You probably dont remember me. You were only a baby." I say quietly. And he finally looks up at me, eyes holding an emotion I dont know.

"Mom talked about you. When she wasnt high, she'd tell me about you." He says lowly and my heart aches.

"Where have you been? Doc didnt really tell me where she found you, just that she had. Are you still with our mother?" I ask, cocking my head to the side, watching as you roll your eyes at the mention of our mother.

"No. She left me with foster care when I was 5. I've been living with a nice family here in Moscow since i was 6. What about you Mr. Beyblade star. I mean Ive known you as Tala Inovov, Captain of the Demolition Boys for some time, but I wasnt aware you were my brother." He says and I quirk and eyebrow in question.

"Is there a question there?" I ask, eyes narrowing.

"Why? Why didnt you ever come back. Or try to find me?"

He sounds sad. And I realize that he must have needed me, but I would have never come to take him away to be with me. Never would I have exposed him to life in the Abbey for the selfish reason of needing him. Never would I have taken him away from a safe life, to live in mine.

"I- cant answer that. The Abbey wasnt a place that I enjoyed being in and I wouldve never wanted you to end up there. If I wouldve been able to locate you, I probably wouldnt've. It may seem glamorous but I wouldnt have wanted this life for you." He looks angry and confused at my words and stands up, begining to pace for long moments before turning to me.

"Didnt you- love me? Miss me?" He asks.

"Of course. I wouldve dont anything to protect you."

"Mom told me you left us. That you just took off. I always thought different. That you wouldnt do that to me, to us. Was I wrong?" He asks brokenly and my heart clenches.

"No I would never, ever do that. She traded me to pay off her drug debt and to save her own skin. I couldve refused, yes. But at the same time if they wouldve killed her, I dont think I couldve protected you. She cared about you despite the drugs and took care of you. She didnt do that for me, but I knew you'd be safe with her. So I left. It killed me. But I did it." Im tense now, watching his reaction. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me there, I dont usually do that but he's my family. My brother.

I watch silently as a tear falls from his blue eyes, and more follow. He turns his back to me and i stand, walking around him and pulling him into a tight hug. He cry's into my shirt and I stroke his red hair fondly. I missed him more than he'll ever know.

"I'm glad I found you Tala. Please dont leave me again. Please!" He sobs and my heart clenches again, and i hold him tighter.

"Im not in the best place to make promises. But i'll always be there for you. Ill do whatever it takes to be there when you need me." I say and i feel him nod.

Never in my years did I ever imagine see'ing him again and never in a million years would I ever want to lose him, ever again.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Notes: As close as I am to all of the Demoliton Boys i must say that im the closest to Tala. And am very happy he has found his brother, despite the circumstances in which it took. I hope to see their relationship grow as Carlo visits and hope to see Tala open up more and more as time goes on. The future is bright for them.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Notes: This is Doctor Cara Shernovov and after what seems to be an eternity have found a living relative for patient 1278 Spencer Turnivov. An aunt, Lonny Christof, Who also has a son, a bright 13 year old by the name of Polly. Though unfortunatley the circumstances of this meeting are grim. We are currently out of the facility and at Moscow Medical Center for Cancer Research and Treatment.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **(SPENCER'S POV)**

I watch silently as a man in his forteys leads a teary 13 year old from the room. Its hard for me to accept that I have family in this world. And In finding them I may also lose them. I let my eyes linger to the figure in the hospital bed. Her tiny body nearly shrouded by the white sheets and pillows around her. She is pale and skinny, green eyes shrouded in black circles. Nothing left of the long blonde hair in the pictures in the room.

She's sleeping now. And I approach her silently. Reaching out a shaky hand to hold her's. She so frail im afraid ill break her. After a conversation with her I discovered that she searched for me after my mothers body was discovered. It pained me to know that she went through that. That I wasnt there for her. I know that I didnt know and dont know her, but I still hate see'ing her like this.

She told me that not long after my mothers funeral she met Paul. And he made her happy, which made me happy. They had a happy life, and she said she never gave up her search for me, though now I wish she hadnt wasted what time she had on me. She got sick about a year ago now. Brain cancer, and after many failed treatments it seem's that she wont last much longer. It makes me sick. After all the evil that I have dealt with in my life that somthing like cancer would be the thing to take the rest of my family from me. I had always expected it to be Borris.

The Doctors tell me there's nothing they can do. And that angers me. Even Doc told me that there's nothing I can do but be there for her. And be ther for her son, as his cousin. But I dont know If I can. It scares me. It scares me to death, seeing them breaking. Watching my only living relative die, the way I watched my mother die. Knowing that her son will watch the light leave her eyes the same as I had to. There was nothing that I could do. There's nothing that he can do.

I fall to my knee's. I never got to say goodbye to her. I only hope that her son gets that opportunity. I would do anything in the world to get one more chance. To tell her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her. But I wont ever get that chance. Tears fall from my eyes and im sobbing now. Breaking down in a way I was never allowed in the Abbey. A way that was frowned upon. I miss her. The same way Polly will miss his mom someday. I feel it in me now, how much he'll need me, how much he needs her. How I need my own mother. And in this moment, holding the frail hand of my aunt like a life line, I can finally say goodbye. To the Abbey. To the pain and hurt, to all of it.

And I can say goodby to her. My mother. Though I'll never forget. Ever. The same way I know that she'll never forget me. Her heart will go on in the lessons she taught me. The care that she showed me. The love she shared with me, The love i'll share with Lonny and Polly. Til the day her heart stops beating and his breaks. I'll be there. To pick up the peices the way only my brothers did for me.

And I'll finally get the second chance I have longed for, for so long now. I dont plan on wasting it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Notes: It pains me to see the eldest of my boys in so much pain but It had to be done. Im aware of his inner turmoil, and his need to be strong for his team and brothers. So much so that he has never allowed himself to say goodbye and let go. Mabie now he finally can. It is my hope.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Notes: This is Doctor Cara Shernovov and I regret to say that I was unable to find any living relatives for Patient 1277 Bryan Kuetzov. His mother Urina was an only child who was raised by only her father who died years ago leaving his vast fortune to his missing grandson and heir. I have informed Bryan of this and of his inheritence, but it is meaningless to him it seems. It was a set back I must say in his recovery and that worry's me. Though I have found a way to raise his sprits I hope. After speaking to many buisness men over the course of the past weeks Ive concluded that Bryan working for an older person may not be best due to all the abuse he's suffered. But Ive managed to find a young german in his age group who matches his smarts and level of intensity for him to work side by side with this summer if things work out. I wont be sitting in, or observing this interview between the two, giving them privacy for this. But its my hope that they will be well matched for one another.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **(NORMAL POV)**

Bryan leans casually against the office wall, taking in the sight of the young man that has just entered the room with him. A young man older than himself with dark purple hair, much darker than his own and sharp ruby eyes. He did alot of studying in the abbey, especially about the top bladers in the world, this young noble, Robert Jurgen being one of them. His family is successful, and wealthy. Owning one of the largest shipping company's in Europe, And it only makes sense for him to be seeking a partner in buisness after the passing of his father last year.

At the same time Robert is studying the younger lilac haired teen in front of him. Eyes silver and sharp, He leans against the wall, eyes focused on nothing, but Robert know's that the younger is sizing him up. He cant help but notice the calm gleam in those midnight eyes as well, much different from the gleam he'd seen only months ago at Worlds. The gleam of a mad man out for blood. But that look is gone, and Robert see's that this is a different person, though looks can be decieving. Thus approaching the younger teen, he reaches out a hand.

"I'm Robert Jurgen."

"Bryan Kuetzov." Bryan shakes the nobles hand, straightening his stance from the wall to stand tall, although he's still inches shorter than the noble.

"Nice to finally make your aquointence. I must say that I've never had the opportunity to do a job interview in a mental hospital before. Its quite a change from my usuall enviornments." The noble smirked and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh dont worry. I dont plan on being here to much longer. So why are you here then Jurgen. I know this isnt your style. You could find a partner in buisness else where. And yet here you are, with the Russian sadist of the Demolition Boys." Bryan smirked in return and Robert rolled his eyes this time and he scoffed.

"Please, your performance at Worlds may have seemed gruesome to others, but to my team and myself who are considered to be cold and quite gruesome at times ourselves your performance was a welcomed change to all of the flashy showing off that is usually done just for entertainment for the fans. Although I have been told none of you were in your right minds at the time, I can assure you that if you performance had been different, I wouldnt be here. Your intensity and power over the cutting winds of your Falborg showed off a certain elegance and beauty a noble of my stature admires" Robert said seriously.

Bryan watched as Ruby eyes focused on him, once again taking him in. It irked him and facinated him that Robert would find his cruel streak elegant and beautiful.

"So then what exactly to you want from me Robert?" The Russian asks taking a step closer to the noble, feeling the heat radiating off of him.

"Your doctor seems to think your cured. That all the darkness that was in you is gone along with the chip that was implanted your brain by Biovolt." Robert stated.

"There a question in there somewhere Jurgen?" Bryan asks iritated and Robert smirks, stepping closer to the younger teen so there only centemeters apart, chest almost touching.

"Its what she believes though I dont belive that is true. Your were raised in the darkness and it will always be there within you. It facinates me though that you dont allow it to have power over your actions. I've seen your other beybattles from other tournaments. The Darkness and light that fills your eyes as you call an attack. And thats why im here. Because while running a shipping company seems boring and such there is also a darker side to the operation that I myself dont understand. Books and tutors teach you about the Knowledgeable aspect of the buisness but dosent begin to breach at all need to deal with questionable people."

Bryans eyes narrow. The noble needs his help dealing with he more questionable people in the aspect of his buisness. Something that Bryan has experience with being Borris's muscle along side Spencer. He'd had to fight his way out of more jams than he could count. And with the right amount of respect given it was easy to charm the more questionable people he had to deal with. Something that came easy to him.

"So your father was into shady buisness dealings your just now finding out about and those people have no respect for you. Right." Robert nods and Bryan continues. "Respect is earned Robert, even in the darker aspects of buisness. It is something that one strives for, and would do anything to gain. Your have to treat them with the same respect you would treat your friends and board members of your company. Their should be no disinction between the two so I dont understand why you would need me." Robert shrugs.

"Of this i am aware. But I also know that sometimes you have to fight for that respect. And while I am well capable of taking care of myself and my buisness having someone with experience in dealing with such matters would be more benificial. I'm merley asking you to stand beside me, to help me gain that respect by whatever means neccesary."

There is was. That Whatever means Neccesary bit. Thats was what Bryan was waiting for and he smirked devilishly at the noble, who returned the smirk with one of his own, Ruby eyes darkening to almost crimson in the low lights of the office. While siver turned almost black.

"I think that I could handle that for you. Though I'm quite sure the people in your associative circle would find my methods a little . . . different." Robert smiled at this.

"I'm quite sure they would. But as I care little of what others think of me or the methods in which I choose to run and do things, i dont believe that will be a problem. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Robert asks stepping back reaching out a hand once more.

"We have a deal. Partner." Bryan smirked once again shaking the nobles hand. Oh this was going to be an interesting partnership.


	16. Saying Goodbye To Yesterday

**Well im updating a little sooner this time! And this Chapter "Saying Goodbye To Yesterday" is all about Ian and the start of his new life! Read and Review! But even if you dont Review please continue to read, Its winding down now Im not sure how much longer this story's gonna last, But bear with me til the end, and ill try to make it a great one!**

 **Saying Goodbye to Yesterday**

 **Cara Shernovov**

 **Case TV1700X**

 **Social Service notes**

 **Subjects: 1279**

 **Ian P**

 **Note page 3**

 **This is Doctor Cara Shernovov Head medical facilitator of the Moscow Mental health facility for children drawing a conclusion to the treatment and study of patient TV1279 Ian Papov.**

 **Durring my earlier notes I was worried about the health and future of the youngest of the Demolition Boys. His lack of empathy and rage leading me to believe that this child of only 10 would be lost to world forever, heart shadowed by darkness and pain for the rest of his days.**

 **After much more studying and testing my views have changed. While this child still has much sadistic humor I find it is merely a coping mechenism to deal with all the abuse and pain he's suffered in his short life. But with care and nurture I believe that he will suceed in whatever he sets out to do.**

 **I have drawn up and signed the release papers for Ian and he will be leaving for America tomorrow morning with Carl and Donna Wentworth. A nice family who I believe can draw Ian the rest of the way out of his shell and lead him into a brighter future the way myself and this facility can no longer continue with. I no longer believe that he is a danger to himself or others and my sincerest hope that his future is long and bright.**

 **Though Im quite sure that Biovolt with forever hold leverege over this boys heart, mind, and body. I believe truly that it no longer has any power over him. He has a long way to go. And It will be a long road. But a second chance has been given to him that he has taken it. I believe in my heart that he will be ok.**

 **Today is all about resolve. I will be studying interactions between Ian and the only family that he's ever known as he says goodbye to them, each will meet one on one in the rec room while I observe. It will be difficult for all, but needed in the final step to complete his recovery.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ian And Tala

(IAN'S POV)

Ive been told that im leaving the facility tomorrow. And that Doc wants me to say my goodbyes today as the final step to my recovery. Im starting with Tala. Were in the rec room, where i'll be meeting with all my brothers, but my captain first. He's smiling gently at me now. Waiting patiently for me to speak, and im waiting to find words. How do you say goodbye to the only family you've ever known?

"Tala look, I. . . I never really got a chance to thank you, for the Abbey and-" a raising of his hand cuts me off and he chuckles.

"Save it. You know it was nothing. Your my brother Ian and one of my charges as captain. Its my honor and my duty to do all I can for you." He's smiling again, promting me to smile too.

"I know that but. I never really said thank you. To any of you. All the beatings, and-" I hesitate as his look turns sour, but I know I have to say what's coming, so I continue, " All the rapes. You guys shielded me the best you could. That meant more to me than you'll ever know, And I dont care what you say, you didnt have to. So thank you. You really are the best captain and brother a guy could ever ask for Tala."

"Ian I - want you to know that just because you going to America. That dosent mean that your not apart of this team. You are and will always be one of us. No matter what, and as soon as your old enough I fully intend to make sure that we all stand together as a team once again. So dont get slack on me."

His voice holds authority as my captain, but I can feel the gentleness coming through. And I hop up from my little green chair to hug him tight, he dosent hug me back, but I can feel him chuckle.

"Goodbye Cap."

"Silly midgette, this isnt goodbye. I'll see ya kid." He says quietly and I smile again, yeah see'ya Cap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ian and Spencer

(IAN'S POV)

I met next with Spencer. And he's yet to meet my gaze. His once bright green eyes are dull and shrouded in black circles. A sharp frown marring his features and it pains me to see him this way. I know what's happening with his aunt and I wish that there was somthing I could do to help. And I smile evilly as I realize there is.

I hop up from my little green chair and cross the room behind Where mine and Spencer's chairs are side by side, not that my blonde team mate notices. Theres paint in the room and I grab the neon green soaking some up into an old towel. I smirk once again and ball up the paint soak towel, And I wind up, And set, and THROW!

Spencer's head shoots up and spins around as the towel makes contact with his head, shooting me a glare. Paint dripping from his face and I bust out laughing. He moves quickly, grabbing a paint bottle of his own. Sqirting some in my direction.

And thats how it went, me and Spencer, and a paint war. Both of us ending up on the floor covered in paint laughing ourselves silly.

"Man Spencer, Im sure gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Ian. Thanks, I really needed this." He says quietly and I smile rolling onto my side to face him.

"Dont worry Spencer. Things are gonna be ok. I know it looks rough now but, they just have to be."

"I dont know if they will little friend. But dont you worry. I want you to go with the Wentworths tomorrow and start over. And be happy."

I smile at his words, punching him in the chest, and he pats me on the head.

"You know Cara's gonna make us clean all this up right?" He chuckles and I nod busting out into laughter again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ian and Bryan

(IAN'S POV)

After a clean up job and change of clothes Im meeting with Bryan. Its late in the evening and my day is almost spent. We arent talking. I'm sitting and he's pacing. I can tell he's thinking hard, and each time I attempt to speak, he raises a hand to silence me, before continueing his pacing. He pauses and stare's at me, giving me that caring smile not many have seen and I sit up straight, listening to the Falcon as what seems to be a moment of wisdom coming.

"Ian look I never really treated you ok. I picked on you and stuff but you are my brother. There wasnt alot I could do for you in the abbey. I tried, and protected and sheilded you when I could but I no it wasnt much."

I attempt to cut in but he raises his hand to silence me again and I wait as he paces a few more time before turning to me once more.

"The Abbey was hard. And I know that none of us will ever truly escape its hold. But I dont want you to let the past hold you back. I want you to move on and make a life for yourself and be happy. There's - A house here in Russia, I gave the address to Cara for the Wentworths and Its mine now, I own it. My grandfather left everything to me. And its here. If you ever decide that you wanna come back and visit or whatever. And - I also set up a trust for you. There's 50 grand in there now, and It'll increase over time til your 21. It's yours. So you'll always be taken care of. I know its not alot, and I know that It wont replace us but. I dont want you to ever know anymore pain or hardship in your life. I want you to live a happy long and eventful life."

"Bryan! No! thats your money, you can't -"

"ENOUGH!" He yells silencecing me, his eyes are pleading with me, and I realize that he feels that this is all that he can do for me, And I nod and smile, hopping up and tackling him with a hug. He hugs me back wich surprises me, but I accept it all the same.

"Thanks Bryan. I know all you did may not seem like much to you, but it meant the world to me. You'll always be my friend and brother. And Its been an honor to know you."

"You too Ian. I'll see'ya." He leans back and smirks, ruffeling my hair, and I smirk in return, both of us walking side by side from the rec room. We pass Cara along the way and she's smiling caringly.

We stop at a crossroads of halls. My brothers and team are to the right, while my things are packed and ready to the left. He smiles once again, and then he's not alone. Tala and Spencer appear too. They smile and salute me. And I salute them in return. I shake hands with each of them. Its been a pleasure to have family like them for so long. But now it is time for me to move on with a new family of my own.

So with my head held high and my heart soaring I make my way left while the only family ive ever know goes right. Our paths were crossed and forced together once. Woven into a mess of line and squiggles known as family and life. And now mine is separate. My path leading me to somewhere new and better. I know they'll be ok, and someday our paths will intertwine again. I know it will. Because were a family and nothing will ever change that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Notes: Today has been hard and the Wentworths will come to pick Ian up in the morning. But after today I know he will be ok. This file and his record will be sealed upon deliver to social services. And the dark child known as Ian Papov will no longer exist. While Ian Cressador Wentworth will make his way to America to begin his new life. The life that he was meant to live. But he'll always have a special place in my heart and the hearts of his brothers and team.**

 **XXXSEALEDXCASEXFILEXXX**


	17. Never Be's

**Authors note: So this story is officially almost over. This chapter and another once and thats it. Thanks soooo much for those who have supported me and read it through. And thanx to those who have reviewed. This is a short one but please review anyway, But even if you dont, please continue to read. Its almost over, and Ian is already gone. The last two are gonna be moving so be ready, and now without further adue, I give to u "Never Be's"**

 **Never Be's**

(DOCTOR CARA'S POV)

The rain is coming down hard on this dark day in Moscow. And I'm standing at the back of a funeral service. The Funeral Service for one Lonny Christof.

Spencer is by by the priest and casket, standing next to a tall dark haired man and a sobbing 13 year old. My oldest Demolition boy is crying softly, a hand perched on the sobbing childs shoulder, while the other holds an umbrella above them. Sheilding them from the rain, though I know that he wishes that he could sheild them from the pain as well.

Bryan and Tala are side by side behind them. Close enough for support, but far enough away for respect. They hold hands as friends now, and asked to be here for their oldest brother. And I am here for them all. And in this cemetery I think of things that will never be again.

Never again will there be a Lonny Christof. Never again will there be BryanXTala. Never again will there be four Demolition Boys standing together as one. And while there are many negative, there are many positives as well. Never again will Borris or Voltaire hurt my boys. Never again will young Carlo do without his brother Tala. Never again will Spencer do without Paul and Polly. Never again will Bryan hurt another person.

I stand solehm as the preist says his final words.

"17 years ago I did the service for Rosa Turnivov. A woman that went to young, and at the service was our dear Lonny, who was lost in this world all alone in the darkness. And Here we are now. Lonny lived a long and happy life though it was cut short, And has a wonderful husband and son and nephew to carry on in her place. She was a loving, and caring person. And while this wonderful person is in the darkness once again, Her loving and Caring heart is destined to find the light where she'll wait patiently with Rosa to see the rest of her family once again. The love and care she showed carrying on the hearts she left behind. May you rest in peace Lonny."

And with that the service ended and I watch as Spencer, Paul and Polly place pink roses on the slowly lowering casket, and everyone disperses from the Cemetery. Even Paul and Polly, leaving My boys by the grave. I wait patiently as they say a prayer, before they are ready to leave themselves. I linger a moment making my way to the grave marker. Reading the words printed there.

"Here lies Lonny Christof. A loving Wife, Mother And Aunt. She Loved, Lost, And Loved some more. And Her love will go on forever."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Notes: This is Doctor Cara Shernovov and I am happy to say that the remaining Demolition Boys are in the final Stages of their recovery. For today Ive asked them to write down things that will never be for them again. They will take their peice of paper and put it in the ground beneath the roots of a pine tree they will plant atop it. Its a tradition amongst my patients to do this. To let go of the things in their life that will never be again and move forward to things that can and will happen for them. I myself wont see the things they write, But I'm hopefull that as they put these "Never Be's" Into the ground, they can start over and move forward to their new lives.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tala's Never Be's

1\. I'll never again be Borris's Puppet or Cyborg to use and control

2\. I'll never again be tortured and abused the way I was as a child

3\. I'll never again be the same person I was, I'll be better

4\. I'll never again feel so alone that all i wish for is death and darkness to take me

5\. I'll never again let anyone hurt my brothers and team

6\. I'll never again let myself hurt someone for the sake of others

7\. And most importantly I'll never again give up. I gave up once, and now standing before a long road I see a sense of hope and light. And I wont give up the chance I have been given.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Spencer's Never Be's

1\. I'll never again be without a family to love and cherris besides my brothers

2\. I'll never again be a Puppet to Borris and Biovolt

3\. I'll never again lose someone in anothers pursuit to power

4\. I'll never again feel like a monster in my own skin

5\. I'll never again sad and lonley in this world

6\. I'll never again hurt others or myself out of pain and grief, its not worth it

7\. And I'll never allow the generation after me to go through what i've been through. Life is hard and long, and while things will only get longer and harder for me I know I can get through it, with my family with me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bryan's Never Be's

1\. I'll never again be forced to hurt others

2\. I'll never again hate myself

3\. I'll never again allow others to hurt or use me or my body for their own selfishness

4\. I'll never again be so low that all I wish for is pain and death

5\. I'll never again feel like a monster who can only hurt and cause pain

6\. I'll never again be tainted

7\. And I'll never again be the same person I was before. I've grown and changed, and while times will get hard for me and my recovery will be long, I know i'll be alright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Notes: I watch from the window as my boys plant their "Never Be Tree's". Each wears a solehm expression as the task is done as they look up at the now clear and bright sky. They have come a long way. And they will never be again the same boys that came to me nearly 9 months ago. They have grown and changed. They are free now and hopeful for a bright future together. And the things that will never be for them again are burried safley in the ground forever, where they'll stay while 3 new boys will walk away from these things forever.**


	18. The Beginning

**Authors note: Well this is it! The end has come and I kind of wish that it hadnt. But the Demo. boys have come full circle and are ready. And I'm ready to have the satisfaction of writing the final chapter of this fic. Read and Review! And I hope the ending is all you waited for!**

 **The Beginning**

 **Cara Shernovov**

 **Case TV1700X**

 **Social Service notes**

 **Subjects: 1276, 1277, 1278**

 **Tala I. Bryan K. Spencer T.**

 **Note page 4**

 **This is Doctor Cara Shernovov Head medical facilitator of the Moscow Mental health facility for children drawing a conclusion to the treatment and study of patients TV1276, TV1277, and Patient TV1278, Tala Inovov, Bryan Kuetzov, and Spencer Turnivov.**

 **Tala Inovov the Wolf and Captain of the Demolition Boys is a bright spot in a dark world. Upon arriving at this facility his mind was lost. Captured by a chip implanted in his brain by the Biovolt corporation. He had no feelings or emotions and was basically robotic to be truthful. But upon having his sensory chip removed he has recovered fully. He feels a strong need to protect his brothers and team. And would do anything for them. Although he has a need to protect them, he lacks the need to care for himself and wont allow others to help him. He is strong and has a certain need to not show weakness. His life has been long and hard. He had a mother who never cared and sold him for selfish reasons, and He had Borris who tortured him in a desperate attempt to break him. And yet he remains unbroken and strong. I see a bright future for young Tala and have signed his release papers, deeming him no longer a danger to himself or others and am releasing him into the custody of Stanly Dickenson of the BBA to be his guardian until his 18th birthday. And until that day comes he will live with Kai Hiwatari and stay in close contact with Carlo Inovov his long lost brother, where he will continue to learn, grow and move on.**

 **Spencer Turnivov the Whale and Strength of the Demolition Boys is a bright spot in the world. Upon arriving at this facility his brain was in shambles. Any thoughts at all were beyond his capacity and even speaking seemed out of his reach. Since then he has fully recovered. He found a family he didnt know he had and would do anything to be there for them just like he is for Tala, Bryan, and Ian. Though I believe that he still lacks the capacity to look after his own emotional state. Though once again this can be remedy'd by the love and care showed by his uncle, cousin and Brothers, who I can count on to look after him. As he will also look after them. I believe that his future will be long and bright and have sighned his release papers. Deeming him no longer a danger to himself or others and releasing him into the custody of Stanly Dickenson of the BBA to be his guardian until his 18th Birthday. And until then he will live with Kai Hiwatari, and Stay in close contact with his uncle Paul Christof, and his 13 year old cousin, where he will continue to learn, grow and move on.**

 **Bryan Kuetzov the Falcon and Will of the Demolition Boys is a bright spot in the world. Upon arriving at this facility the only emotions he felt were anger and hatred. Believing that he was meant to do nothing in the world but follow the will of the man who tortured and abused him. Since then he has grown alot. And learned to accept things and move on. I still worry for this patient though. While my other 2 Demo boys have family to look after them, Bryan has no one. And upon leaving the facility will go to Germany to begin an internship for Robert Jurgen. A young man who I believe will look after my young patient and lean him on the way my other boys family's will. He's had it so hard. His mother killed by Borris upon his birth he never knew care or comfort from anyone and has somehow managed to still love and care for others. He's strong, caring and compasionate and I believe he'll be ok in the end. Thus I have sighned his release papers, and am releasing him into the custody of Stanly Dickinson to be his legal guardian until his 18th birthday. Until that day comes he will live with Kai Hiwatari and work closley with Robert Jurgen, Where he will continue to learn, grow, and move on.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Notes: This is Cara Shernovov submiting my last notes on the case of the Demoliton Boys. I'm watching them now through 2 sided glass. They cant see me, but I can see them. Their being released today and are packed and leaving the facility now. I know that I should say goodbye but they seem so happy. Standing side by side with Mr. Dickinson And Kai you can tell that they are different people than they were when they arrived.**

 **I have brought them full circle and that is all I can do. Tala will grow up to be a strong leader, and make sure that his little brother is cared for and loved the way he never was.**

 **Spencer will pass along the love and knowledge his mother he lost gave him to young Polly who needs him so much now that his mother is gone.**

 **And Bryan will go to Germany with Robert. Where he'll see new things and meet new people he couldve never imagined in the dark stone halls of the Abbey. And he'll fly free.**

 **I have been asked to resign. And Have done so. I agree with my superiors on the fact that I have become to close to this case.**

 **Their horrors are my horrors. Their hardships and pain are mine. And I love them with all of my heart. And that is my problem. I have grown to close to them. And That is unacceptable in my profession. So from here I will go to New Zealand with my 2 sons and husband while my Demoliton boys will move on with their new lives.**

 **I watch with tears in my eyes as my boys looks around once more for me, but im no where to be found, before they turn walking from the facility shoulder to shoulder. Walking away to a new and better life and a brighter future. To the life they were meant to live before the decisions of others brought their young lives into turmoil and pain. But now they are free and they dont look back. I dont expect them too. They deserve this. They have gone from Scared abused boys, to Strong independent young men. And I couldnt be more proud of them.**

 **These case files will be sealed upon delivery to Social Services and no one will ever know of the dark young boys that arrived at this facility. They will now be known as Tala, Spencer, and Bryan, The Blizkrieg Boys. The Beyblading Pride of Russia. The Three men that millions will adore. And no one will ever truly know their full story. It will be forever memorized on these pages. For my eyes and the eyes of their case worker. Before the records disappear forever. Just like the Dark pasts of these boy will dissapear forever. Just like I will disappear forever.**

 **XXXSEALEDXCASEXFILESXXX**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

 **Well thats it! Its over, I have brought The Demolition Boys from the boys you see at the end of season one to the young men you see in season three! And I couldnt be happier. And I also have retired my OC Doctor Cara. She is no longer needed. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and Im going to do a series of sequals. A series of oneshots based on Ians new life in america and A story about Bryan's time in Germany with Robert working as his partner in buisness. Review! I love reviews!**


End file.
